


Twisted Love

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Drama, Complete, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: After the battle with Goku Black, Goku brings ChiChi Black to his timeline. Adjusting to a new life on Earth, ChiChi Black befriends ChiChi and the two bond in ways they never thought possible.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Chi-Chi Black, Chi-Chi/Future Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by art from Fungushi on Twitter. It's set in the Super timeline with changes. Goku Black and Zamasu never merge. Goku Black isn't a creation of Zamasu stealing Goku's body. Goku Black is 100% Goku who was raised by Zamasu. This original idea comes from Blauvixen who with her permission I am able to write this story. ChiChi is still alive in the future timeline and Goku Black turned her over to his side.

“So, what do we do with her?”

This nightmare was over but at a painful cost. They won but this victory was bittersweet. Zamasu and Goku Black were dead along with half the population of an already depleted planet. Trunks lost his mother. Bulma was the last survivor of their little group. She was at the start of it meeting Goku as a little boy. It changed his and many people’s lives forever. She lived through so many things: King Piccolo, Vegeta and Nappa’s invasion, Namek, Freeza on Earth and the Androids' 17 and 18' terror. She lived through it all and ironically was murdered by the one she always thought will protect her.

Bulma was gone and her son, Trunks, was alone but he did have someone in Mai. Together, they can rebuild this planet.

What Goku wondered about is the one who lost everything again.

ChiChi.

Or more correctly, ChiChi Black.

She was someone Goku never expected to encounter. He thought she was dead. When Trunks visited him the first time, he mentioned his and Gohan’s death. He never mentioned ChiChi’s. Goku assumed she was dead, but in an ironic twist not even Trunks knew, ChiChi was alive. It was a secret kept by Bulma that came back to haunt her.

All this left Goku with guilt. He never asked Trunks what happened to ChiChi. Even if he thought she was dead, he could’ve—no, _should’ve_ asked to learn _how_ she died. Maybe if he did, _this_ wouldn’t have happened.

Left alone and forgotten, ChiChi was seduced by Goku Black and turned into a wicked killer bent on destruction. She shared his potara earring which made her youthful again and very strong. She could fly, create powerful Ki including a Kamehameha Wave. She was an even fiercer and skilled fighter than the ChiChi he was married, too.

ChiChi and her relationship with Goku Black was perverse and twisted but beneath that, there was genuine feelings shared between them. _He_ saw it. He might have been the only one to see it but Goku knew it was there. Maybe it was the natural connection they had that drew them together. Goku felt that with his ChiChi, too, and even though this ChiChi wasn’t his ChiChi, Goku felt pity for her losing everything and being alone again.

“So,” Vegeta repeated, “what do we do with her?”

Vegeta was still bitter. ChiChi Black smacked them both around during their first encounter and after Goku Black’s death, she exploded in rage. She managed to break Vegeta’s arm before Goku could subdue her and knock her out. Leaving her alone, Vegeta would see this as karma for her beating his ass but Goku felt differently. She was already deserted before and spent many years alone. He didn’t want her to be alone again.

“I wanna take her back with us.”

“ _What_?!” If he weren’t clutching his broken arm, he would beat the hell out of Goku. “Are you out of your mind? Why would you want to do that?”

“She’s alone, Vegeta. She’s innocent in all of this.”

_“Innocent?!”_ Vegeta screeched. “Do you think she was innocent when she was kicking our asses?!”

“It wouldn’t have happened if someone checked on her.” The details were still blurry as the other person involved in this mess was dead but one thing was clear: ChiChi Black was forgotten about. “She lost me and Gohan in this time and was forgotten. There was one person who should’ve reached out to her but didn’t. That mistake probably cost her life. There’s nothing for this ChiChi here. It would be criminal to leave her here.”

Vegeta snorted, “It’s what she deserves.”

No, she didn’t. If they left her, Goku knew history will repeat itself. Trunks didn’t have any reason to keep in contact with ChiChi Black. She’s Gohan’s mother but he didn’t know her, and after losing his mother the way he did, Goku didn’t think Trunks would visit her. ChiChi Black will be isolated again. Goku also didn’t think Trunks could handle ChiChi Black if she got out of hand. She was too powerful and dangerous to be left alone. 

Bringing her back was the only way.

“Bulma….. start up the time machine.” Goku picked up ChiChi Black. “We’re going home.”

Bulma didn’t agree with Goku on this but she knew she was the last person who should say anything. Instead, she embraced Trunks. “Well, I guess this is it… again.”

“Yeah.” Trunks felt this was final, too. “The time channel is being affected by all the time travel I’ve been doing. This probably should be the last time we see each other.”

Bulma agreed but it was still hard saying goodbye. This Trunks will be alone. “Will you be okay?”

Trunks nodded. He smiled at Mai. “We’ll be fine. It’ll be a task rebuilding Earth again but we can do it.”

“Good luck,” Bulma hugged Trunks and Mai. “Both of you.” Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s neck as he gingerly carried them into the time machine.

Trunks turned to Goku. He stared at the dangerous woman in his arms. “Are you sure taking her back to your time is the right thing, Goku? She can live with me and Mai so she’s not alone. She’s Gohan’s mother. I owe it to him to take care of her.”

Goku shook his head. That wasn’t a good idea. “She’s Gohan’s mother but she’s not that person anymore. She hasn’t been for a long time it, and seeing you, might remind her of what was done to her.”

“Yeah,” Trunks reluctantly agreed. “I don’t know why mother didn’t tell me about her. Gohan didn’t either but I think it was about protection since the Androids were hunting him. Gohan never told me where his home was. I wanted to bury him there after he died but Mom told me it was too far away and dangerous to go. At the time, it was but I wanted to give Gohan a proper burial after I killed 17 and 18, but by then, too many years passed and I was so focused on rebuilding Earth, I forgot.”

“Forgot,” Goku cursed that word. “Forgot seems to be synonymous with ChiChi. I made mistakes forgetting ChiChi and so did my friends. In my time, we made up for it but in this timeline, they didn’t have a chance to and ChiChi suffered.”

“I get that but won’t this cause problems?” Trunks didn’t see any good coming from Goku’s decision. “What if she fights you on your Earth? Where will she live?”

“I’ll take care of that. You focus on rebuilding and being the protector of this planet.”

Trunks accepted that was Goku’s way of telling him to back off. “All right. Good luck, Goku.”

Goku jumped in the ship. “I think you’re making a big mistake bringing her back,” Bulma told him. “What if she tries to destroy our planet? You and Vegeta barely handled her.”

“We had our hands full battling her with Zamasu and Goku Black.” That three-way tag team nearly killed them. ChiChi Black was still powerful but she was outmatched now. Goku was confident she can be controlled. “She won’t do that.”

From the glass shield of the time ship, Bulma caught Goku’s reflection. She saw how he looked at ChiChi Black. “She looks like ChiChi but she isn’t our ChiChi just like Goku Black wasn’t you. I think your feelings are blinding you.”

“I’m doing what’s right for her,” Goku told Bulma. “I’m giving her what she didn’t get here; what you in this timeline didn’t do.”

That silenced Bulma. The reveal of ChiChi Black was a shock to everyone. The consequences of her creation still had emotions reeling from everyone. The impact of it on _their_ timeline concerned Bulma. She switched the dials activating the time machine. “Well, _your_ ChiChi won’t like this.” 

Cradling ChiChi Black in his arms, Goku thought of his ChiChi. She wouldn’t like it. He expected her to yell at him but he knew once her anger settles, she will understand.

* * *

ChiChi and Goten waited for Goku to return at Capsule Corporation. For days, ChiChi worried about Goku’s absence. She made breakfast, lunch and dinner and he never came back. ChiChi was used to Goku disappearing for days but this time she knew something was wrong. She called Gohan who was unaware of Goku’s absence. He assumed Dad was well but he brought ChiChi to Capsule Corporation anyway. That’s when both learned about Goku Black.

Gohan offered to accompany Vegeta and Goku but Goku told him they can handle it. There was something off about Goku. ChiChi thought it was Goku seeing a wicked version of himself and he didn’t want to expose Gohan to that, but her instincts told her there was something else. Her suspicions rose when Vegeta, Future Trunks and Bulma refused to talk about it. When Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Future Trunks returned to the alternate timeline, she waited for him at Capsule Corporation. She hoped Goku will her the truth when he returns.

“Momma! They’re back!”

ChiChi stepped into the backyard to see the time ship descending in the afternoon sky. She breathed a sigh of relief. Goku was back and whatever threat that was in that timeline was over. When the ship opened, ChiChi noticed Vegeta and Bulma descend first. Vegeta was injured. She waited for Goku to exit, fearing what damages he suffered but was shocked to see him jumping out with a woman that looked like her.

“Goku…..” ChiChi pointed at the woman in her husband’s arms. “Who is that?”

“She’s….. you.”

“Me?” ChiChi stared at the woman. She looked like her but much younger! “This isn’t me.” She remarked of her clothes, “I don’t wear dark clothes like that or that color lipstick. Who is this?!”

“This is you. It’s you in Trunks’ timeline.”

“What?” ChiChi shook her head refusing to believe. “The me in Trunks’ timeline is dead.”

“She’s not. She never was.”

The words were heavy as she reeled from the shocking news. So many questions raced in her mind. “That can’t be right. I’m dead in that timeline.”

“No,” Goku said again. “ChiChi never died. We thought she did.”

“How can you _think_ she did if she wasn’t?!” ChiChi met Trunks briefly when he warned her Androids 17 and 18 were coming to her home to kill Goku but she never had a deep conversation with him. Goku did. “You told me everyone in his timeline except Bulma was dead!”

“That’s what I thought, too.” And he was wrong for that because he never asked. He asked Trunks about himself but he never about ChiChi. “I never asked Trunks what happened to you in that timeline. I just assume you were dead. Turns out Trunks didn’t know about you either.”

ChiChi’s eyebrows wrinkled confused. That didn’t make any sense. “How come _he_ didn’t know? Didn’t he think I was dead?” ChiChi thought back to her brief meeting of Trunks. Krillin introduced her as Goku’s wife. He seemed surprised but ChiChi didn’t dwell on that. She assumed he was surprised to see her because in his world, she’s dead.

Or so she thought.

“He…..” Goku struggled to explain. “He wasn’t told by anyone.”

“What do you mean he wasn’t told?!” ChiChi shrieked. “What about Gohan? What about Bulma? They were both alive!”

“Gohan didn’t tell him.” He saw the distress on ChiChi’s face. She looked as if she was slapped. “I only have assumptions on why. As for Bulma…..” Goku shrugged. “The point is ChiChi was alive and alone in that timeline. Goku Black got to her and turned her evil. He’s dead and I couldn’t leave her in that world.”

“So you brought her here?” ChiChi didn’t like that idea. Why would Goku want an evil version of herself around? “What are you going to do with her?”

* * *

ChiChi Black awakened in a warm, comfortable bed. Sunset light bathed from the window. The walls were painted in a creamy yellow. There were fresh roses in a pot on a nightstand. Its pleasant scent filled the room. There were framed photos on the wall of different landscapes. No people. All this gave the room a warm and welcoming atmosphere.

ChiChi Black hated it.

She yanked off the covers. Where was she? She last remembered being furious Goku Black was dead. She retaliated against Goku and Vegeta. She broke Vegeta’s arm but was left open for Goku to strike her and knock her out.

Damn that man.

ChiChi Black stepped to the window hoping to have some idea where she was. She was stunned at what was outside. Her yard. At least, it looked like her yard. She recognized the tall tree but not from this angle. In her home, the tree towered her house. From her angle, this place towered that tree. There were more differences. There were an attached garage and a truck on a paved driveway.

Whatever this place was it wasn’t her home. Where was she?

Using Ki was something she learned from Goku Black. She used it now to feel for any energy around her. She felt three. One from Goku she battled. Two she didn’t recognize but one of them felt familiar. She felt sudden movement from all three. One was coming to her. It was strong but lower than hers. She can kill this person as soon as they enter. Next, she’ll kill Goku and the third person.

Dark energy pulsed in her right hand as a sphere of Ki formed. The door was opening. ChiChi Black smirked. She’ll be nice and give this person a quick death. Goku’s will be much more painful. She wanted him to suffer!

The person stepped inside and all thoughts of killing drained from ChiChi Black. The sphere faded in her hand as she digests at who came into the room.

Son ChiChi. Goku’s wife.

* * *

When they returned home, Goku explained more of what happened in the alternate timeline. Knowing ChiChi Black had hostility towards Goku, ChiChi thought it best she talk to the woman when she woke up. Goku reluctantly agreed but knew he can be at ChiChi’s side immediately if she needed him.

Even though ChiChi thought this was the best way, it didn’t mean she liked it. It was creepy entering a room where her double stared at her. It looked like she was ready to attack whoever entered the room but when she saw her, she didn’t.

“I thought you might be hungry.” ChiChi carried a tray of food to a desk. “Goku, Goten and I just had dinner.”

“Goten?” ChiChi Black repeated.

“Our son.”

ChiChi Black narrowed her dark eyes at ChiChi. Son. The only son she had was Gohan. What the hell was going on here? “Where am I?”

“You’re in our home on Mount Paozu.”

ChiChi Black looked around the room. It looked bigger than any room from the home she shared with her Goku. Bigger home. Different son. How different was this Goku from the one she married? “So…. that ass brought me to his timeline. Why the fuck did he do that?”

ChiChi bristled at the use of coarse language. “He didn’t think that timeline was a place you should be. Goku told me some things and I agree with him. You shouldn’t be there.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t think you should be _here_ either but this is probably the best place for you…. for now.”

So the hospitality was limited. That was fine with ChiChi Black. She had no plans to stay here.

“I’m sure you’re hungry.” ChiChi pulled out a chair. “Come eat.”

ChiChi Black stared at the kind matriarch. She reminded her so much of what she was like: loyal to her husband and son, obedient and hospitable when she didn’t want to be. ChiChi Black knew this ChiChi hated what her husband did but like the dutiful, obedient wife, she obeyed him.

It sickened ChiChi Black she was this way. In a small way, she almost pitied this ChiChi.

“It’s getting cold,” ChiChi brought up the food.

ChiChi Black smiled. When she cooked, she didn’t like her food getting cold either. She sat at the desk and ate. It was good like her cooking. “So, am I your prisoner? You know you can’t hold me.”

“You’re not a prisoner. We hope you don’t be trouble but Goku _can_ stop you.”

“Stop me?” ChiChi Black cackled arrogantly. “Because he knocked me out? He got lucky because I was kicking that shrimp’s ass.”

Keep her away from Bulma and Vegeta, she noted. ChiChi wondered how long this list will be. “I know you got a raw deal. I understand your anger. If I went through what you did, I might have turned out the same way.”

ChiChi Black was proud of how she turned out. It was better than the submissive woman next to her. “You make as if what I am is horrible.”

“It’s not horrible. It’s sad. You lost Goku and Gohan. I think I would’ve killed myself. You got a raw deal and was influenced by a darker perception of Goku but you did survive.” ChiChi saw that as a blessing for all the suffering ChiChi Black went through. “That shows how strong you are.”

“You think meeting Goku Black was a raw deal? That was the _best_ thing to happen to me! He made me stronger than I’ve ever been! I no longer had to sit at home and mourn the loss of my family. He taught me to take action! He helped me get back at the world that took everything from me!! They forgot the sacrifices my Goku and Gohan made for them! They didn’t deserve to live!!”

It was the first time ChiChi felt she had something in common with her wicked doppelganger. Seeing how the world reacted to Mr. Satan, ChiChi sympathized with the venom ChiChi Black felt. “The people of Earth can be disappointing. They forgot everything my Goku did, too. They believed some charlatan instead of remembering what my Goku did for them.”

“Charlatan?”

“You lost your Goku before the Androids arrived. I lost him for seven years after they came.”

“He died again _and_ came back?”

“Yup.” ChiChi told ChiChi Black what happened to the Androids in her time and Cell. She gave a brief explanation of how Goku was revived. She finished with, “After Goku sacrificed himself and Gohan beat Cell, a conman, Mr. Satan took credit for it. He made a fortune while my family struggled for years.”

Well, _that_ sucked. “Want me to kill him for you?” ChiChi Black offered.

The request stunned ChiChi. “What?”

ChiChi Black didn’t come from this planet but she knew how the people acted. Like Goku Black told her, they were all the same. “I know no one will do it here but I have no problem killing Mr. Satan. He should be killed just for having that name.”

ChiChi mentally added Mr. Satan to the list of people to keep ChiChi Black from. “You don’t need to do that. He’s made up for that. He helped Goku by telling the people of Earth to give their energy for a Spirit Bomb. Without him, Goku couldn’t defeat Majin Boo. He has made up for his sin. After Goku returned, Mr. Satan gave us money. It’s because of him we have this bigger house. His daughter is also married to Gohan.”

“Gohan?” That wasn’t a name ChiChi Black expected to hear again. “He’s still alive here?” ChiChi nodded. “So Goten isn’t your only child?”

“Goten is our second child. I was pregnant with him when Goku died a second time.”  
  


Whoa. This timeline was definitely different from hers. “And Gohan’s still alive. Married.” ChiChi Black thought of her son and how so much was taken from him. To think another version of her son lives! “Is…. Is he a scholar, too?”

“Yes. He’s studying health science and he’s working at a college. He also has a baby girl.”

He was a father, too? ChiChi Black couldn’t believe it. Gohan got to live. Gohan got to have a happy life. “You really did hit the jackpot. Your Goku is alive. Gohan is alive, achieved his dream and has a family of his own and you have a second child.”

ChiChi accepted the praise but she didn’t want to fool ChiChi Black into thinking everything was perfect. “I had my suffering, too. Like you, I lost Goku at the reunion. I waited for him to return from Yardrat and I lost him after the Cell Game where I thought it would be forever.”

“But you carried on and got rewarded for your pain. I carried on, thought I got rewarded for my suffering until I lost it again.”

Everyone despised Goku Black but ChiChi Black saw him as special. Evil he was, he helped ChiChi Black through her pain. “Maybe you were meant to be rewarded here. Make your own happiness that doesn’t include killing or hurting my Goku.”

“Where’s my happiness if I can’t do that?” ChiChi Black expected ChiChi to get angry at her for threatening to kill her husband. She would’ve if she was her old self but ChiChi smiled. It was as if she thought it was funny. “You’re strange.”

“I am? Why?”

“I expected you to yell at him for threatening to kill Goku. I was ready to fight anyone for speaking badly of my Goku and my Goku Black.”

ChiChi’s lips twisted in a smile. “I used to be that hotheaded but I grew up a lot after Goku’s second death. I’ve mellowed out and learn to accept things and appreciate what I have. Goku and I have lost a lot of years but we know how lucky we are. We have two sons and a wonderful grandbaby. I’m very happy.”

ChiChi Black was that happy once, too, when it was just her, Goku and her baby Gohan. ChiChi Black was actually a little envious of this ChiChi. She suffered losses, was still naïve but grew up and became stronger in her own way.

“I like you. I won’t kill you.”

“You won’t kill anyone,” ChiChi told her matter-of-factly.

ChiChi Black shook her head amused. Such confidence in this weaker woman. She liked that. “Am I confined to this room?”

“As long as you don’t kill anyone, you’re free to go wherever you like. Goku and Goten are downstairs. You can join us.” ChiChi Black’s face said no. “Or not. Would you like to join us for breakfast tomorrow?”

Maybe but thinking of being in the same room as Goku filled ChiChi Black with a need to punch him. “I need a few more hours alone before I can stomach that ass again.” ChiChi Black accepted she will be here a while but since she wasn’t a prisoner, she wanted to see what she _can_ do. She pushed aside her empty plate. “Since this home isn’t exactly my home, where do I go if I want to take a bath? Will I get a change of clothes?”

“I can show you.” ChiChi rose and ushered ChiChi Black to follow her. ChiChi Black memorized everything. The hallway was longer and bigger than her home. There was a bathroom next to her prison. It had a shower and tub inside and a single vanity sink. “Goten uses this bathroom, too. His room is on the other side.” ChiChi stepped out of the room and went back to the room across from ChiChi Black’s.

This room was bigger than hers. From the size of the bed, the furniture, the pictures on the walls and the bathroom ChiChi walked into, ChiChi Black realized she was in Goku and ChiChi’s bedroom. “You put me in a room across from yours?”

“There is another guest room at the end of the hall but if Goku needed to get to you if you got out of hand, you’re not far off.”

“Keep your enemies close eh?”

ChiChi stepped out of the bathroom. “I wouldn’t say it like that.” She handed ChiChi Black a bathroom caddy. It had a new toothbrush, toothpaste and body wash inside. “I have some extras you can use.” She went to her closet. “I have a spare robe here and some clothes. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping.” When she stepped out of the closet, she saw ChiChi Black staring at a framed photo. ChiChi went to her side to see which photo she was looking at. It was a photo of Gohan at his high school graduation. He had a gold sash over his cap and gown. The emotions in ChiChi Black’s eyes were powerful. Others saw her as a vicious killer but ChiChi saw her as a woman with a broken heart.

“He was Valedictorian for high school and college. He always got top marks in class.”

ChiChi Black stared at Gohan’s happy smile. She never saw that look on her son when he was that age. “My Gohan didn’t go to high school. He lost his arm fighting those damn Androids; stayed away to not bring them home. He died and I…..” ChiChi Black closed her eyes. No. She wouldn’t dwell on it. She put the photo down and close the dark memories of her past. She noticed ChiChi holding come clothes. “For me?”

“Yes. Until we go shopping.”  
  


ChiChi Black took the clothes. She cringed at the bright colors. Did she always have such a bland style? “I guess it’ll do.”

While ChiChi spent time with her family, ChiChi Black took a bath. As she soaked in the hot tub, she thought over her situation and everything she learned so far. Gohan was alive in this time. He was married with a child. He had everything she dreamt for her son. He wasn’t her son but ChiChi Black wanted to see him. Maybe she’ll be allowed to do that. Sometime later, ChiChi Black left the tub and cleaned up. Old habits die hard. When she dried off, she heard the sounds of a child, ChiChi and that ass’s voice. It must be Goten. She saw him in Gohan’s graduation picture. He looked like that ass. How terrible for him. Hearing him talk, he sounded very jubilant and curious about her, asking if she will join them for breakfast tomorrow.

When the hall and voices were silent again, ChiChi Black left the bathroom. All the bedroom doors were closed. She quietly returned to her room. On the bed were two books and a note from ChiChi.

‘We don’t have TV in our rooms but you’re free to read.’

Nothing else to do, ChiChi Black decided to do that. An hour into her reading, ChiChi Black heard the sound of low voices. Due to the potara earring, her senses were heightened. Her vision, hearing, taste and smell senses were stronger. They talked low but ChiChi Black could perfectly hear the ass and ChiChi talking. They definitely didn’t know she had this ability. Perfect. She could use this to her advantage to learn what her hosts were saying about her.

“I had my concerns, Goku, but I think you were right bringing her here. That other world isn’t for her. Maybe she can be happy here.”

“I hope so. Maybe she’ll get over the idea of wanting to kill me and we can all be friends.”

ChiChi laughed. “You always want to make friends of everyone.”

“She could be a good sparring partner.”

“Is that all you think about?” ChiChi sounded exasperated but that was a playfulness to her voice. “Give her time to come around, Goku. She’s very angry with you now. That Goku Black was special to her and given how lonely she has been, it was hurtful he was taken away from her.” She sighed, “Are you sure there wasn’t a way to save him?”

“Killing him was the last resort, ChiChi. He was too far gone. If he and Zamasu merged, none of us would be here now.”

ChiChi Black thought that would’ve been a good thing. At least that’s what she would’ve thought if she hadn’t met ChiChi. ChiChi’s understanding and sympathy to her now were likable.

“I know you did what you thought was best, Goku, but it doesn’t mean everyone will agree with you. I just wish my copy didn’t have to suffer again.”

“What do you think she’s doing now?”

“I gave her some books to read. She wasn’t ready to spend the evening with us. Maybe she’ll join us for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I’m ready to go to sleep.”

“Good ni…..Wait, Goku, I don’t think we should. She’s across from us.”

“She can’t hear us.”

“How do you know that?”

“Goku Black is a cheap imitation of me. He couldn’t beat me because he’s not me.”

ChiChi Black slammed her book closed. Is that what that ass thinks of her Goku Black?! If ChiChi thought she would not kill that ass, then she—

“See?” Goku said. “If she heard that, she would’ve knocked the door down and try to kill me.”

ChiChi Black paused. He was testing her. Jokes on him, ChiChi Black thought with a dirty smirk. She heard everything.

“I guess you’re right,” she heard ChiChi say. What followed next were the sounds of kissing and clothes being pulled.

Great, ChiChi Black thought with a roll of her eyes. She has to hear _that_ before she falls asleep.

* * *

Bright morning light shined over ChiChi Black when she awakened the next morning. Squinting, she saw ChiChi opening the curtains. “Rise and shine.”

ChiChi Black rubbed her eyes. Damn cursed light. “Why are you waking me up?”

“Breakfast is ready. Goku has work and Goten has school. You can see them before they go.” ChiChi Black pulled the covers over her head.

“Come on.” ChiChi pulled the covers back. “You can sit at the table with them. Give it thirty minutes.”

ChiChi Black sat up scowling at ChiChi. ChiChi smiled and held open her robe. With another eye roll, ChiChi Black got out of bed and put her robe on. “Fine. But if that ass insults me I won’t hesitate to hurt him.”

ChiChi Black followed ChiChi downstairs. Even the lower floor was bigger than her home. So was the kitchen where Goku and Goten sat at a large table eating. Both males stopped when she entered.

“Manners,” ChiChi told Goku and Goten. “We have a guest for breakfast. Have a seat,” ChiChi encouraged ChiChi Black to sit.

ChiChi Black sat at the table opposite Goten. The preteen stared at ChiChi Black curiously. It was unsettling having four eyes looking like that ass staring at her. “What?” she spat. “Haven’t you seen a woman looking like your wife and mother sit at the table before?”

“Wow,” Goten whispered, “you even sound like Momma.”

ChiChi placed a plate of food before ChiChi Black. “Of course she does, Goten. She is me from another time.” ChiChi sat down. “Now hurry up and eat your breakfast. You two have a busy day.”

Everyone resumed eating. ChiChi Black noticed Goku was sloppy and loud with his eating. Like her Goku. Goku Black was much neater and quieter. Goten was a neat eater, too. It was creepy how Goten looked so much like that ass but also like her Goku. She briefly wondered if Goku left her pregnant before the virus killed him would that child look like Goten.

ChiChi Black shook the thought away and focused on her eating. There was no need to think about such things. That part of her life died a long time ago.

“What do I call you?” Goten suddenly asked ChiChi Black.

ChiChi Black looked up at the child. He wore a big smile on his face and sounded sincere. “What do you think you should call me?”

Goten shrugged as he refilled his bowl with more rice. “I don’t know. You look like Momma but you’re not her. Momma Black?”

ChiChi choked on her water. Food constricted in Goku’s throat. He coughed several times urging the food down.

ChiChi Black smiled. Cute. “I’m not your Momma, kid. I’m not anyone’s Momma. Just call me Mrs. Black.”

“Okay,” Goten cheerfully agreed. “I hope you enjoy it here, Mrs. Black.”

“Goku,” ChiChi tried to steer the conversation. “I checked the field while you were away. The radish field looks ready to be picked but some of the lettuce heads look wilted.”

Goku nodded. He knew there was a lot of work waiting for him on the farmland. “I’ll check them all as soon as I get there. How did the carrots look?”

As ChiChi and Goku conversed, ChiChi Black looked between the two, realizing this Goku works. “Wait. You’re a farmer?”  
  


Goku grinned. “Yup. Before I died, I promised ChiChi I’d get a job but I died for seven years.” He laughed. “But when I came back, I honored my word. We cleared some land around Mount Paozu and made it into a field of vegetables.”

“And that’s what you’re doing when you’re not jumping timelines and ruining lives?”

ChiChi noticed Goten’s bowls were empty and her son staring intently at Goku and ChiChi Black. He was engaged in this conversation. “Goten, get your bookbag. It’s time for you to go to school.”

“Aw, Momma,” Goten groaned.

“Go!”

Goten’s shoulders slumped. “All right.” Goten left the room. ChiChi gathered her and Goten’s bowls. “Goku, you need to finish and get going, too.”

“All right. All right.” Goku very quickly stuffed food in his mouth, refilled his bowl and ate. ChiChi Black resumed her breakfast while ChiChi started the dishes. ChiChi Black noticed ChiChi placed some of the dishes in the sink and others in a dishwasher. This ChiChi had a dishwasher, too? She cleaned all her dishes by hand!

When Goku finished eating, ChiChi Black saw another surprise. He picked up his plates and brought them to ChiChi. Her Goku left her to clean up. He was an ass but this Goku had some good qualities. 

“I’m gonna check the fields; get all the good food and deliver them to the markets.”

ChiChi approved of his plan. “You’re gonna be busy for a while. There’s a lot of food ready to be picked and delivered. The soil needs preparing for the next batch. I can’t bring you lunch today but I’ll come by with lunch tomorrow.”

Goku frowned. “Why can’t you come today?”

“I’m taking ChiChi Black shopping for new clothes in Satan City. I also have to go to the grocery store. I won’t be home until Goten is almost finished with school.”

Goku looked at the woman in question. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Satan City was over 500 miles away. That’s too far for ChiChi Black to be away from him to not do something. “Are you sure?”

“If I wanted to do something, trust me, I would’ve done it already. You think being across from my bedroom would’ve stopped me?” He was a fool if he did. “Besides,” ChiChi Black picked up her glass, “I’m curious about this world.”

ChiChi touched Goku’s arm. “I’ll be fine. Gohan’s in Satan City, too. I’ll call ahead to let him know I’m coming.”

Goku thought it over. ChiChi felt safe being alone with ChiChi Black. The woman had a point. If she wanted to do anything, she would’ve done it last night while they were sleeping or while he and ChiChi were engaged in other activities. This could be a good thing, too. If he can trust ChiChi Black to behave, then he can do something he wanted since the battle ended yesterday.

“Okay. I should have all the fields emptied and filled with new seeds next week. While they’re growing, I want to spend a few weeks with Beerus and Whis training.”

“What?” ChiChi gasped. “Goku, you just had a fight. Why do you need to leave for another one?”

“I have to keep training, ChiChi. I almost lost that fight with Zamasu and Goku Black.”

“You _should’ve_ lost,” ChiChi Black shot back, “and what a hypocrite you are. You’re cautious of ChiChi being alone with me to go shopping but you’re ready to leave her alone and train again.”

ChiChi smirked, happy to have an ally. “She got you there.”

ChiChi Black definitely did but Goku needed to leave. He didn’t want to win close fights like that when the universe is at stake. Whis was the only one who could help him achieve his goal.

Goku turned his back on ChiChi Black. He faced his wife, pinning her between the sink and his body. “I know. You’re right, but I gotta train.”

ChiChi knew she couldn’t keep Goku home for long. At some point, he will leave but at least he was talking to her about it. “It’s too soon.”

“A month,” Goku offered. “I’ll stay home for a month but then I gotta go.”

A month. That would give them more time with ChiChi Black and see if she can be trusted. “A month,” ChiChi gave in.

“Good.” He lowered his head and kissed her. ChiChi tried to resist since they weren’t alone but Goku was insistent. Melting to him, ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck and kissed back.

“If you’re gonna fuck, could you not do it in front of me?” Goku and ChiChi broke away to see ChiChi Black glaring at them. “Some of us haven’t finished breakfast.”

Goten returned downstairs with his bookbag. ChiChi stepped away from Goku to hand Goten his two lunch bags filled with bento boxes. “Here’s lunch.” ChiChi kissed his cheek. “Have a good day.”

“Bye Momma.” Goten hugged Goku. “Bye Daddy. Bye Mrs. Black.”

“Hang on, Goten.” Goku called for Goten to wait. “I’ll fly with you to school.”

  
  
“Can we take Nimbus?” Goten asked.

“Sure! Go call him.”

“Yay!” Goten cheered as he ran outside.

Giving ChiChi another kiss, Goku said goodbye and followed his son. ChiChi waved from the window as Goku and Goten waved on Nimbus as it soared away. When they were gone from her view, ChiChi turned back to ChiChi Black.

Alone, ChiChi began to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

ChiChi Black cooperated on the drive to Satan City. By car, it was half a day’s drive. In the airship, it took two hours. ChiChi Black gazed out the window bored on the flight. “We could get there faster if we flew.”

“I don’t know how to fly. Besides, we have to carry clothes and food.”

“Why can’t you fly?” she asked. “I remember wanting to fly but Goku and I never had the time. I thought he could train me again after he came back from space but Goku got sick and died. I didn’t wait when Goku Black wanted to teach me.” She looked at ChiChi suspiciously. “You’ve been with your Goku a lot longer than I have with mine. Earth is peaceful again. Your sons are independent. So, why haven’t you learned?”

ChiChi shrugged. By this time, she should’ve learned how to fly. Gohan was on his own and Goten, though he needed to be cared for, didn’t need her as much. “I guess Goku and I still haven’t found the time. He has the farm and goes off for his own training with Whis.”

Whis. Beerus. ChiChi Black made a mental note to ask ChiChi about them later. “Hmph. In other words, he forgot about teaching you.”

“I….” ChiChi hesitated. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s the truth. He’s ready to leave you again to train for himself.”

“He’s not training for himself. He’s training to protect us and to be ready for the next threat.”

ChiChi Black wondered how many times ChiChi had to say that to convince herself that was the truth. “I can teach you.” She saw ChiChi raising an eyebrow at her. “I don’t have anything else to do. I can’t kill anyone. I need to keep my skills up so I don’t get soft.” Plus, she didn’t want that ass getting too far ahead of her. She needed a partner. ChiChi had to do.

“I’ll think about it.” It was a nice gesture but ChiChi wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

Two hours were spent shopping for clothes. ChiChi noticed ChiChi Black had a different style than hers. While ChiChi preferred clothing with bright colors, ChiChi Black preferred dark clothes. Black, grey or dark red was her style. Her clothing wasn’t as conservative either. ChiChi noticed ChiChi Black carrying several high-slit dresses and outfits that revealed more skin than ChiChi ever thought of revealing in public.

ChiChi sat on a sofa outside the waiting room for ChiChi Black to step out. She expected the woman to come out dressed in one of the dresses she went in the room with. She didn’t expect ChiChi Black to come out dressed in her bra and panties with a dress over her arm.

“This dress fits everywhere but my boobs. If you buy this, can you let it out so my tits can breathe?”

“What are you doing?!” ChiChi pushed ChiChi Black back into her dressing room. “You can’t walk out like that. I never did that before.”

“I’m not you,” ChiChi Black reminded her. “I’m not ashamed of my body. I love it and I’ll walk around dressed how I like.”

ChiChi facepalm. “You sound like Goku.”

“Being comfortable in our bodies might be the only thing I have in common with that ass.” ChiChi Black suddenly cupped ChiChi’s chin in her hand. “I like you but don’t ever compare me to that ass again.” She released ChiChi. “I’ll take all of these.” She pointed to the other pile of clothes hanging neatly on a rack. She grabbed one dress. A red qipao. It was sleeveless with an oval shape cut to tease cleavage. The dress was long but it had side slits cutting off at the thighs. “This is for you. Try it.”

ChiChi pushed it away. “I don’t need a dress.”

“Treat yourself,” ChiChi Black forced the dress in ChiChi’s hands. “You’re stuck babysitting me. You should reward yourself for it.”

Well, her days will be busier keeping an eye on ChiChi Black. It may be a daunting task making sure she didn’t kill anyone. Why not treat herself? “I’m not babysitting you.”

As ChiChi undressed, ChiChi Black observed ChiChi’s body. She was fit but not as fit as her. Whether it was age or laziness, she was slacking in a few areas. The skin was loose in her arms. Her hips were a little wider. Her breasts….. they held up. Nice.

“You need to work out more.”

ChiChi sent a glare at her. Now she was insulting her figure?! “My body is fine. Goku still likes it.”

She knew that. She heard it last night. “Maybe but you shouldn’t look good for him. You should do it for yourself.” ChiChi Black stood behind ChiChi. She grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. “Your tits are firm.” She raised her bra exposing ChiChi’s breasts. “Bouncy. You took care of these very well even with two kids.”

ChiChi pulled herself away from ChiChi Black. “Stop that.”

ChiChi Black slapped ChiChi’s ass. “This could be firmer.” Her hand caressed ChiChi’s stomach. “Don’t have that tight six-pack anymore. Need to get that back.” Her hands glided up ChiChi’s thighs. “I can help slim these, too.”

ChiChi squirmed feeling her body be caressed. Only Goku did that. Having a copy of herself do it was weird. “My body is perfectly fine.”

“It looks good but it can be better.” ChiChi Black twirled herself. “Look at this body and how tight and fit it is.” She tapped her potara earring. “This made me physically stronger, erased wrinkles and gray hair but this body comes from my hard work training under Goku Black. Don’t you want to look like this again?”

ChiChi looked over ChiChi Black. Her body _did_ look good. Her arms, legs and stomach were ripped with muscles. She was like that, too, when she married Goku, but over the years, her body changed. She wasn’t as fit as she was at 18 but she still had an enviable body. Goku loved it. That was enough and yet, looking at ChiChi Black, ChiChi was curious how much of her old body she could get back. Maybe she can’t get back to where she was at 18, but with a lot of hard work, she could be better than where she is now.

“We’ll see.” ChiChi decided as she slipped on the dress ChiChi Black picked for her. ChiChi had to admit the dress did look good on her.

“I knew it would look good on you. Buy it.”

ChiChi admired her appearance. She decided she will.

As they loaded the clothes in the airship, ChiChi mentally mapped out what else they had to do. They still needed to go grocery shopping and there was a surprise ChiChi wanted to give ChiChi Black. She knew the woman would never say she wanted this but ChiChi knew she needed it.

“I think we have enough clothes for a while. Is there anything else you need?”

“Yes. Where are the sex shops?”  
  


A spa. More shopping is what ChiChi expected ChiChi Black to say. Never in her wildest dreams, she thought ChiChi Black will ask where a sex shop is. Shades of red rose from ChiChi’s neck to her face. “Why do you need to go there?”

“Goku Black is dead thanks to that ass, and until I find someone here to satisfy those needs, I need to take care of it. Do you really want an irritable, sexually repressed me around?”

No. No, she did not. “Oh. Well. I can type into the map system of the ship and find a place.”

“Good.” ChiChi Black climbed in the ship. “Let’s go.”

ChiChi really wondered what she’d gotten herself into.

On the outside, The Pleasure Palace looked like a normal shop. On the inside, it fit its name. It was filled with all adult items: movies, lingerie, clothes, toys, creams, medication and lubricants to satisfy anyone’s sexual needs.

ChiChi Black walked and shopped like a professional while ChiChi looked like the stereotypical woman in her first sex shop. She was shocked, embarrassed and confused at the variety of sexual clothes on display. Who wanted to be abused with whips and crops? Who wanted to be tied in chains and scarves? She and Goku had their kinks but they had a limit!

“Are you twins?”

ChiChi turned to see one of the clerks. He was young, fit and looked like he should be on a wanted poster for doing naughty things to underaged people. 

“No.” ChiChi Black wrapped an arm around ChiChi. “I’m her hotter, younger sister.”

“Ah.” The clerk looked them over. “Do you…. do things together. I know a guy that can make some—” his words were caught in his throat as ChiChi Black wrapped a hand around his neck.

“You and none of the filthy humans of this planet are worthy of our bodies.” She gestured to ChiChi. “She can’t get off unless she’s fucked by an alien. I can’t either but certain events have forced me to adapt. Trust me. You and no human can handle this.”

“Hey,” ChiChi pulled ChiChi Black’s arm. “Let him go.”

ChiChi Black released him. The clerk dropped to his knees coughing and gasping for air.

“You didn’t have to do that,” ChiChi scolded her.

“I prevented him from flirting with us anymore. If I didn’t do something to let him know he has no chance, he would pester us for the remainder of our shopping trip.”

ChiChi Black’s motives made sense but ChiChi thought there was another way to deal with the clerk.

The clerk _did_ leave them alone which was ChiChi Black’s goal. She felt the clerk’s eyes on her and ChiChi when they entered. Now that he was gone, she can enjoy herself. This shop was big with a lot of variety. “Hmm.” ChiChi Black perused the dildos. “None of them fit my Gokus.” She winked at ChiChi. “But you know that, too.” She grabbed a couple of g-spot vibrators. “I guess these will have to do. Maybe this,” she added a rabbit vibrator to her basket. “Hmm.” One aisle held boxes of clitoral vibrators. She picked up a purple-shaped one with a suction designed. “Have you used this?”

With her face cherry-red, ChiChi screamed, “Of course I haven’t!”

ChiChi Black added the box to the others. “I’ll let you know how it is.”

Adding toy cleaners, lubricants and two lingerie, ChiChi Black was ready to go. It was embarrassing for ChiChi to make the purchases. She didn’t have enough cash so she paid with a credit card. Luckily, she was the only one to pay the credit card bills. She hated the lecherous look the clerk gave her as she swiped her card. Luckily, this will be her last time in this place.

“Where to next?” ChiChi Black asked back inside the ship. “You said you have to grocery store.”

She did but she couldn’t go now or she will be too late. She had to go afterward.

“I do but there’s somewhere else I have to take you.”

ChiChi Black wondered where ChiChi was taking her. She didn’t know this planet. It was Earth but different from her own. Where did she need to be taken too? Half an hour later, ChiChi Black sat on a park bench with ChiChi. They watched the people walk by. Some glanced in their direction noticing their appearances but they kept on with their busy day.

“Why are we here?”

“We’re meeting someone.” ChiChi checked her watch. A little late. 

“Meeting someone?” ChiChi Black was on guard. “I don’t know anyone.” Was this a trap?

“I know but I think you’ll like this meeting.”

“I hate surprises!” ChiChi Black didn’t like this at all. Surprises meant traps. Surprises meant being attacked when her guard was down. Surprises could mean death. “Tell me who we are meeting or I’ll blow this city up!”

“Mom!”

ChiChi Black froze. That voice. That voice behind her. It wasn’t possible. She saw ChiChi light up as she rose from the bench. The smile was for her but quickly turned to the man approaching. Slowly, ChiChi Black turned to see ChiChi embrace Gohan.

_Gohan._

It was him. Gohan. He wasn’t her son. He had both his arms and no scar on his face. The glasses were a new thing but from his height, the jet back hair and voice, it was Gohan.

“Sorry. My meeting ran a little late, but I got here as fast as I could.”

“It’s fine.” ChiChi turned him to their guest. “ChiChi Black. Meet Gohan.”

Gohan bowed before ChiChi Black. “Hello. Mom and Dad told me everything. Welcome. I hope you’re happy here.”

ChiChi Black couldn’t speak. She couldn’t move. All she saw was Gohan. She told herself this Gohan wasn’t her son but this was a Gohan who lived, who made it do adulthood, who had a family of his own.

The coldness of her heart thumped at the emotions buzzing in her. She tried to keep control of her emotions. Goku Black taught her control but seeing Gohan, ChiChi Black felt those lessons going away. She could feel her eyes watering at Gohan and his bright and happy smile. He didn’t have the cold joyless face her son wore the last years of his life.

“Go… han….” Her voice wavered. She raised her hand to touch his left cheek. No scar. No scar. She pulled away. No. No. She wouldn’t break down. She wouldn’t cry. Those emotions were dead and buried years ago. She turned her back on Gohan and exhaled. _Get control. Get control._

“I know this is awkward,” Gohan said gently. “I’m sorry about your Gohan but I’m free to talk and be available whenever. If you want, you can meet my wife and baby but only when you’re ready.”

He was kind just like her Gohan was. This would’ve been his life if not…. “I knew…..” ChiChi Black turned back to Gohan. “I knew he could do this. I knew my Gohan was capable of being a scholar. I knew he was capable of having a happy life that didn’t involve fighting. I was right. I’m glad someone’s Gohan got to have a happy life.”

Gohan enclosed his hand around ChiChi Black. “You can have a happy life here. I promise to help in any way.”

His kindness was surprising but then again, it was not. Half of ChiChi was in him, too.

ChiChi Black touched Gohan’s black-rimmed glasses. “Why are you wearing glasses? Your vision was always good. It was superior to 20/20 vision.” ChiChi Black pulled his glasses off. She pulled the frame to her eyes and away surprised at her discovery. “The lens’ are false. Why are you wearing fake glasses?”

“Um, well,” Gohan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t expecting to reveal that at their first meeting, “I’m kind of a superhero.”

“Superhero?”

“Gohan does superhero work on the side,” ChiChi explained. “If there’s trouble here like a bank robbery or a fire, Gohan changes and be a superhero and saves everyone.”

ChiChi Black stared at Gohan thinking and thinking until she covered her mouth stunned. “You’ve become one of those Kamen Riders!”

“Who?” ChiChi asked.

“Kamen Rider.” It made so much sense now! “When Gohan came back from Namek, he had to decompress his experience on Namek. He couldn’t get out of bed. He couldn’t eat for a while.”

“I remember,” ChiChi remembered her Gohan going through the same thing.

“We watched TV and there was a program Gohan loved. Kamen Riders.”

ChiChi gasped, remembering. “That’s right! He _did_ watch that! You loved that show, Gohan! That’s where Saiyaman comes from!” ChiChi laughed as if she solved the world’s biggest mystery. “For years I’ve wondered where you got that idea.”

Gohan blushed as he scratched his cheek slightly embarrassed. “Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot that, too.”

Seeing ChiChi happy and laughing with her son, moved ChiChi Black. She was a person devoid of feelings. It was purged from her. At least she thought it was but seeing ChiChi and Gohan made her see she wasn’t completely devoid of it. 

ChiChi Black didn’t hold up too much of Gohan’s time. He was on his lunch break and had to get back to the university but he did promise to see her again and introduce to his family. On the flight back to Mount Paozu, ChiChi Black thought of her experience today. She had fun shopping with ChiChi, had fun threatening someone with ChiChi, had fun talking to Gohan with ChiChi. She thought she would hate this planet. It was only a day but ChiChi Black started to think being on this Earth was a good thing and it was all because of one woman.

_ChiChi…. thank you._

* * *

Over the next month, ChiChi Black settled into her life on Earth. Every day she ate breakfast and dinner with ChiChi, Goku and Goten. She spent her afternoons reading and sparring with herself and sometimes with Goten. ChiChi had yet to accept her offer to train her but the two did spend plenty of time talking of their separate lives. She also spent time observing ChiChi with her family. She was a loving mother to Goten, making his lunches and helping him with his homework. She was a very happy grandmother doting over baby Pan. ChiChi Black got to meet Videl. The young woman was nervous meeting her. She had yet to meet her ass of a father but ChiChi Black thought Videl was a good match for Gohan. ChiChi Black met Gyumao of this time. The giant man broke out in tears seeing her and called her his daughter, too. ChiChi Black had to admit, it was nice to see him.

The tension ChiChi Black felt towards Goku had melted slightly. He will always be an ass to her but he was a decent person…. most times. Goku loved to fight. He worked on the farm as he promised ChiChi but kept trying to bargain with her to leave early than the month he and ChiChi agreed on. It was clear he loved his family but his thirst for fighting was strong and it overshadowed his love. ChiChi Black observed as the four weeks came to an end how ChiChi seem to dread it for she knew Goku will leave and she will miss him. ChiChi Black suspected the ass, Goku, knew this, too and wanted to make up for his impending absence.

ChiChi Black heard Goku making it up to ChiChi every other night. The potara earring cursed her with hearing the mattress squeak, the bed shake and sounds of moans, groans, heavy breathing and orgasmic cries. Those sounds and her toys left her sheets very wet.

ChiChi Black wasn’t sure when it began. Initially, they were sounds she drowned out as she read before bed but one night her body buzzed, her breasts throbbed, her clit tingled and her hands and toys were put to use.

_“Mmm…… ohhhh……. Ahhh……..”_

ChiChi Black knew those sounds. The ass was thoughtful and was starting off the night licking ChiChi. Being a gluttonous eater, ChiChi Black knew Goku could do _that_ right.

_“Mmmm…… yes, Goku….. rig…… ahhh.”_

ChiChi Black felt her body buzzing with pleasure and moisture forming between her legs. She massaged her breast tenderly with her fingers pinching her nipple. “Ohh,” she released her own sigh. Her right hand worked her vibrator between her legs. The pink curved toy buzzed between her legs with the massager hitting her clit perfectly. It wasn’t a tongue but it was still doing a damn good job. “Ah… fuck!”

_“Aha…. uhh…. uhh. ….uhh…”_

ChiChi’s cries grew louder. She was getting there. ChiChi Black moved her hand to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Damn, she cursed herself for not having three hands so two can occupy her breasts and the third press the vibrating massager harder against her clit. Oh, well. This special toy was getting her there, too. Maybe she and ChiChi can come at the same time.

She wanted that. She wanted that very badly.

ChiChi Black panted. “Yes….come on…. let me get there. … let me get there…..” Her vibrator was coated in her slick juices as she thrust it repeatedly in her with the massager banging against her clit, building her hot body to an intense orgasm.

_“Goku…. ohh…. ahh…. uhh. ….uhh… ”_

As ChiChi’s orgasmic screams carried to her sharp ears, ChiChi Black envisioned ChiChi’s back arching, breasts shaking, her hips thrust forward with her entire pussy in Goku’s ravenous mouth. The vision of ChiChi cumming had her peaking. She squeezed her breasts together and pinched her nipples harder while her vibrator…..

Suddenly died.

ChiChi Black raised her head. She felt the toy still in her but the buzzing stopped and the massager stopped tapping her clit.

No. No. No! How could the battery die now?!!

“Dammit!!” she cursed. She was so close!!!

Frantic, ChiChi Black rolled over and yanked her nightstand drawer open. She grabbed the triple AAA batteries. Panting, she opened the vibrator and poured out the dead batteries and refilled it with new ones.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

ChiChi Black listened to the sounds. They were at it again. Good. The ass was giving it to ChiChi hard. She could hear Goku and ChiChi’s bodies slapping against each other hard. Along with ChiChi’s melodious cries, ChiChi Black heard Goku’s grunting as he thrust hard in his wife. His sounds she didn’t care about but ChiChi’s…… They turned her on!!!

With the vibrator working again, ChiChi Black shoved it between her legs. “Ahhh!!” Oh, that felt good. Her body tingled with the sensual stimulation of her vibrator. Her hips bucked, matching the thrust of her hands slamming the vibrator in and out of her body.

Panting and moaning, her ears could hear ChiChi’s growing pleasure. Hearing ChiChi moan, made her wetter, made her pump her vibrator faster, press it against her clit harder.

_“G--Goku….. faster…… I’m….. uhh….. uhhh….. uhhh…..”_

ChiChi Black closed her eyes and gave in to the intense carnality of fucking herself. “ChiChi…. ohh…. ChiChi……”

“Ahhhh!”

Simultaneously, in different rooms, ChiChi and ChiChi Black came together.

Body covered in a light sheen of sweat and deliriously happy from an amazing orgasm, ChiChi Black released the vibrator. As the toy buzzed in her slick pussy, ChiChi Black brought her fingers to her lips. She licked her slick cream, wishing it were ChiChi’s cream she was licking.

She wanted her.

There was something about her ChiChi Black found so attractive. Perhaps it was ChiChi's accepting nature; how she didn’t judge her but understood her pain. Perhaps it was her strength. She suffered so much but she didn’t become bitter or jaded. She carried on happily, being faithful to that ass and raising her boys. Perhaps it was her own fearlessness. ChiChi didn’t fear her or her strength. With a firm voice, ChiChi could put _her_ in her place a few times. She made her act civil to the ass when she wanted to punch his face. The few times ChiChi Black showed ChiChi her skills, the woman was impressed and praised her for what she can do.

ChiChi was someone to be protected and received unconditional love. ChiChi Black wanted to protect her. She wanted to receive that unconditional love. That ass Goku didn’t deserve ChiChi. She was too good for him; spoiling him rotten with good food, clean clothes, clean house, tender massages, caring for his children, intense loyalty and allowing him to disappear for weeks or months at a time while she waited for him to return.

_If that ass won’t appreciate her, I certainly will._

A wicked smile spread over ChiChi Black’s face. What better way to get what she wants and get back at the ass at the same time!

_ChiChi…. you will be mine._


	2. Chapter 2

ChiChi Black watched from the sofa Goku saying goodbye to ChiChi and Goten in their front yard. Goku was leaving to train for a month on Beerus’ planet. ChiChi Black had mixed feelings. She didn’t like it because it meant Goku will return stronger. She _did_ like it because it meant she will have plenty of time to be alone with ChiChi. She did feel pity for ChiChi. The woman _will_ miss her husband. There was no denying she cared for him and was devoted to him. Her seduction had to be careful and calculated.

On the coffee table, ChiChi’s cell phone rang. It was a new device in this time to ChiChi Black. She never had a cell phone. With the chaos of her planet, technology took a step back until the world recovered after the deaths of Androids 17 and 18. It shattered again with her, Goku Black and Zamasu’s arrival.

ChiChi Black picked up the phone, thinking it’s ChiChi’s father or Gohan calling. It wasn’t. It was Bulma Briefs. ChiChi Black knew the Bulma Briefs in this time was slightly different than the one in hers. _Slightly_. After what she experienced, ChiChi Black didn’t trust or like her. Bulma didn’t visit when Goku died the first time except to collect the dragon balls he had. She told Master Roshi to not tell her what was happening on Namek and after Goku died again, didn’t talk to her. Bulma spent more time with Gohan in his final years than she did and when Gohan died…. ChiChi Black stopped herself. She didn’t want to think of the bad memories anymore.

Still, curious, ChiChi Black picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, ChiChi. Just checking in on you. I know Goku’s leaving today. Vegeta just left with Whis.”

“I’m…. sad, but I’ll be fine. I have Goten and ChiChi Black here.”

“Ugh, _her_ ,” Bulma groaned. “I still can’t believe Goku brought her back. You’re a saint for putting up with him for doing this.”

ChiChi Black kept an eye on the family outside. “That as…… Goku made the right decision bringing ChiChi Black here. She’s keeping me company with Goku going away.”

“You don’t need her company,” Bulma told her. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re not fearing for your life. Didn’t Goku tell you what ChiChi Black did in Trunks time? She killed people. She was there when my other self was murdered!”

ChiChi Black gripped the phone. “ChiChi Black lost her husband and son and was forgotten. She buried her father alone. Even after the Androids were killed and the world was safe again, she was forgotten.”

“I have sympathy for her, ChiChi, but she wasn’t the only one who suffered. It’s a two-way street. ChiChi Black could’ve visited Bulma and Trunks.”

ChiChi Black short temper boiled. These two Bulmas were still the same. “You’re blaming the woman who lost everything when you had the means to visit? You were in the city when the Androids were killed. I…. ChiChi Black was in the mountains where communications were cut off from the rest of the world. It took some areas weeks, months before they knew and after what happened to Gohan, why should she see you?!”

“I……” Bulma sighed. “So, I guess she talked to you. I understand why you are upset but I wouldn’t completely take her side. She can’t be trusted. She looks like you but she’s not you, ChiChi.”

“Fuck off! And if you value your life, you won’t ever come here!” ChiChi Black turned off the phone and placed it down before she changed her mind and tossed it. She only had a moment to cool down when ChiChi and Goten stepped into their home. “So…. he’s gone.”

“Yeah,” ChiChi lamented. “But it’s for a month and it won’t be so lonely.”

“Right,” ChiChi Black agreed. “You have me and the three of us will have a lot of fun.”

ChiChi raised a skeptic eyebrow. “We will?”

“Yup. I’m done lazing around doing nothing. I’m ready to get back into strengthening my skills and I see two people who can help me while I toughen them up.”

ChiChi and Goten looked at each other. “You mean us?”

“Of course. I’ll train with Goten after he does his homework and you and I can train while he’s in school.”

“Really?!” Goten was enthused by the idea. “Can you help me beat Trunks?”

“Damn right I can!” ChiChi Black promised.

“As long as I am watching, you can train with Goten, but,” ChiChi declined, “I don’t have time for that. With Goku gone, I have to check the fields.”

“I can help with that,” ChiChi Black offered, “and without your Goku, there’s less cooking you have to do. _I_ might even cook sometimes.”

“You will?”

_To get your sweet pussy I will._ “I know how to cook and I cooked for Goku Black.”

ChiChi considered the offer. It would be nice if she didn’t have to do everything. Without Goku, she wouldn’t have to cook as much and with ChiChi Black helping, she will have extra time to train. Maybe it can work. “I think I would like that.”

ChiChi exercised daily so it wasn’t hard for her to adopt ChiChi Black’s tougher regime. Three hours a day was spent sparring and training. Over the weeks, the training had a positive effect on ChiChi’s body. Muscles were defining her arms again. Her legs and hips were slender. ChiChi Black even taught her how to control Ki. ChiChi was very happy for her accomplishment but sadden that Goku hadn’t returned. He told ChiChi he will be back in a month. He has been gone for nearly six weeks. Vegeta hadn’t returned either which Goten learned from Trunks. ChiChi thought it was odd Bulma never called her to vent about it. Whenever Vegeta was late returning, Bulma called but since ChiChi Black came to live with them, ChiChi didn’t see Bulma. Everyone kept their distance. Even 18.

Even though ChiChi didn’t see Bulma and 18, she didn’t mind. She had a friend in ChiChi Black. She removed any loneliness she might have felt during Goku’s absence. ChiChi Black took care of the fields and sometimes cooked. ChiChi appreciated the help happy everything wasn’t on her.

For the last two weeks, a comfortable routine was settling in, ChiChi Black checked the fields when Goten went to school in the morning, and because she didn’t take her time like Goku did, she was done before eleven. Goku with his strength and stamina could finish a day of farm work in half a day but he took his time. ChiChi Black was like her; worked fast and got her work done as soon as possible. When ChiChi Black returned she showered all the dirt and sweat she gathered during fieldwork. ChiChi did housework until noon where the two would have lunch and spend the afternoon training together.

It was during Goku’s sixth week away, their routine changed.

ChiChi groaned to herself as she separated the clothes in the hampers in the bathroom Goten and ChiChi Black shared. She told Goten to separate his clothes by colors but Goten always placed his color clothes in the basket for white clothes. He was getting too old to be making these mistakes. She made a mental note to talk to Goten again when he’s home. Once the clothes separating were done, she stacked the baskets for the colors and whites on top of each other and left.

It was almost eleven. She’ll get started on lunch once she started the load for the color clothes. As she walked toward ChiChi Black’s room, she noticed for the last two weeks, ChiChi Black always went to her room around eleven. ChiChi never asked why but thought the woman wanted time to herself. Her bedroom was partially opened but ChiChi walked by unconcerned until something caught her ears.

“Ohhhh…..”

ChiChi froze.

“Mmmm…..”

That sounded like a moan. ChiChi took three steps back. She peered inside the slim gap and nearly dropped her baskets. ChiChi Black laid on her bed naked, legs spread with a vibrator between her and a hand on her left breast.

ChiChi turned away embarrassed. ChiChi knew she bought toys for the woman but for some reason, her mind didn’t comprehend ChiChi Black actually using them. 

“Oooooo, baby…… ahhhh.”

The sound of ChiChi Black moaning was disturbing. It was like hearing her moans when she was with Goku.

“Oh, yeah baby …… fuck my pussy.”

ChiChi peered through the cracked door again. Was ChiChi Black thinking of Goku Black or her Goku that died?

“Uhhh!”

ChiChi knew that sound. She made that several times when Goku hit her g-spot. ChiChi Black seemed to be hitting hers, too, pumping the vibrator rapidly in and out her body. Her other hand moved between both breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples as she moaned and groaned while talking to herself.

_Wow. She’s really working that thing in her. Is it that good?_

“Uhhh… uhhh…. Ahhhhh!”

_Oh, yeah. It’s that good._

ChiChi was mesmerized when ChiChi Black achieved her orgasm. Her hips thrust up, toes curled in the sheets with her body spasming. For ChiChi, it was oddly stimulating.

_Is that how I look when I come with Goku?_

ChiChi Black dropped on the sheets. The buzzing of the vibrator kept churning between her legs and ChiChi Black mewled quietly while gently caressing her rising and falling breasts.

Quietly, ChiChi walked away. Her face burned. Why did she look? The moment she saw it she should’ve kept walking. ChiChi Black deserved privacy even if she did foolishly leave the door partially open.

Stepping into the laundry room, ChiChi wondered why ChiChi Black left the door open. Was she in such a rush to touch herself she forgot? That didn’t make sense. She always went to her room around 11.

The clothes baskets dropped from her hands. ChiChi put a hand over her mouth as it dawned on her. ChiChi Black always went to her room around 11.

_Is that what she’s doing every time?_

ChiChi shook her head. That was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Picking up the color clothes basket, ChiChi began tossing the clothes in the washer. Her mind drifted to ChiChi Black again.

_Was she doing that every time?_

Tuesday, ChiChi always swept and mopped the upstairs hall floor. It was around eleven ChiChi saw ChiChi Black go into her room. ChiChi kept sweeping, casually bringing any dirt and trash on the floor together. She swept past Goten’s room and the bathroom. When she came to the door of ChiChi Black’s room she saw the door was partially opened again. She peered inside.

ChiChi Black sat up on the bed naked with her back to the door. She gasped and moaned as she bounced up and down a dildo. ChiChi kept watching; her eyes were unable to turn away as ChiChi Black’s body flexed riding the dildo. It reminded ChiChi of herself with Goku. One of the last nights Goku was home, they were in the same position. Closing her eyes, ChiChi could see herself riding up and down Goku; her nails dug into his chest; her head tossed back as she convulsed on him.

“Ah, fuck!” ChiChi Black cried out. ChiChi grasped the trim of her wall as she too felt something pleasing straight to her center.

Wednesday, ChiChi cleaned Goten’s room. His door was open when ChiChi caught ChiChi Black walking by. ChiChi kept working for a few moments before she left and quietly crept down the hall to ChiChi Black’s room. The door was ajar again. ChiChi Black was on her hands and knees on her bed fingering herself. ChiChi heard the familiar buzzing of ChiChi Black’s vibrator. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed ChiChi Black had the vibrator in her mouth bobbing up and down as if it were a real penis. ChiChi swallowed watching ChiChi Black suck the vibrator in a way she knew she sucked Goku while stimulating herself between her legs. Her own pulse quickened at the show ChiChi Black unwittingly gave her.

Thursday, ChiChi always cleaned her bedroom. Without Goku, there wasn’t much to clean. As ChiChi fitted new sheets on her bed, she heard the sound of ChiChi Black’s door opening. She checked her clock. Right on time. ChiChi finished making her bed and quietly left.

The door was ajar again. ChiChi peeked to see what ChiChi Black will do today. Strange. Her bed was empty. ChiChi heard this door open. She was certain ChiChi Black was inside.

The door suddenly swung open. ChiChi Black stood before ChiChi naked. Smirking with one hand on the door and one on her hip she said, “Don’t you think it’ll be better if you join me instead of watching me?”

Not waiting for an answer, ChiChi Black grabbed ChiChi’s hand and pulled her inside.

“Wait,” ChiChi pulled her hand but ChiChi Black tightened her hold. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you what you want.” ChiChi Black raised ChiChi’s dress and pushed down her underwear.

“Hey! Stop that!” ChiChi tried to pull her panties up but ChiChi Black slapped her hand and pushed the soft garment down her legs. ChiChi Black picked up ChiChi and pushed her shoes and underwear off. She ignored ChiChi’s protest and struggles as she carried the woman to her bed. “Put me down!” ChiChi screamed. When ChiChi felt herself on ChiChi Black’s bed, aware the sheets haven’t been cleaned and knowing what ChiChi Black has been doing on them, she sat up. “No! Not here!”

ChiChi gasped as ChiChi Black shoved two fingers between her legs. “My, my. Someone is wet.”

“I….. I just went to the bathroom.”

ChiChi Black pulled her fingers out. She sniffed and to ChiChi’s shock, licked her fingers. “Doesn’t taste like it.”

_Did she just….?_ “I don’t want this.”

ChiChi Black pushed the skirt of ChiChi’s dress up to her waist. “You do otherwise you wouldn’t be watching me all week.” She climbed over ChiChi. “You miss your husband. You have needs to be taken care of. I can help with that.”

ChiChi shook her head as she pushed ChiChi Black away. “No, I don’t!”

As ChiChi tried to get up, ChiChi Black pushed her down. She had a hand on ChiChi’s breasts; keeping her pinned as she reached into her nightstand drawer. “It’s time, ChiChi. No more denying yourself what you need.” Beneath her, ChiChi still struggled until ChiChi Black revealed a purple sex toy. “It’s time you play.”

ChiChi eyed the purple oblong-shaped device with fear. It had a weird suction cup on one end. ChiChi remembered buying that for ChiChi Black. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Uh-uh. Not me.” ChiChi Black pulled ChiChi to sit up. “You’re going to do yourself.” She settled behind ChiChi and placed the toy in her right hand. “I know how lonely you are since Goku is gone. I was that way, too. I learned to take care of myself, and with my Goku Black we learned to take care of each other but you never did.” She glided the toy down ChiChi’s stomach. She felt the woman shake. “Shhh,” ChiChi Black calmed ChiChi as she guided ChiChi’s hand between her legs. “It’ll be all right.” She settled the toy between her legs, fitting the suction of it over her clit. She whispered in ChiChi’s ear, “Enjoy yourself.”

Squeezing ChiChi’s hand, the toy activated. “Ahh!” ChiChi cried out; her body jumped at the instant reaction of the suction grabbing her clit. ChiChi Black could feel ChiChi trying to pull the toy away but ChiChi Black tightened her hold, keeping the toy on ChiChi. “Haaa…. Uhhh!” ChiChi thrashed. The throbbing sensations between her legs felt so good but it was so intense, too! “Too….. mu……mmmmm”

“It’s never too much,” ChiChi Black whispered. The temptation to place kisses along ChiChi’s neck was strong but she knew that would startle ChiChi. She wasn’t ready for that. She had to be slow with this seduction. ChiChi Black grabbed ChiChi’s other hand and placed it over her covered breasts and massaged them.

“Uhhhhh…. oooo.. I can’t… I….. ahhhh!” ChiChi’s hand was pressed against the toy harder. She squirmed and screamed as her quivering body submitted to an intense orgasm.

ChiChi Black held ChiChi as her body shuddered and spasm at the intense release. Her hand was drenched in ChiChi’s sweet nectar. The temptation to lick was great but she focused on ChiChi. The woman in her arms dropped the toy and fell against her panting. ChiChi Black wiped her hand against ChiChi’s clothed breasts. ChiChi’s erect nipples poked through the wet spots of her dress. Seeing the tiny buds sent a fresh wave of moisture between _her_ legs. She needed to touch herself badly but first, she had to take care of ChiChi. “Felt good, didn’t it?”

“I…. I never came so fast,” ChiChi struggled with her breathing. “It was intense.” It felt good. Damn good. She wasn’t new to touching herself. The first time occurred when waiting for Goku to return from Yardrat. Unlike his first death, ChiChi didn’t know when Goku will return. Desperate and frustrated, her hands wandered. She never touched herself when Goku returned. There wasn’t a need but in the seven years of his death, the need return. However, this was the first time she did it with someone else.

Knowing questions were in ChiChi’s head, ChiChi Black put ChiChi’s hand over the toy again. “Intense is an understatement. Ohh,” she moaned. “I came so fast with this.”

ChiChi recoiled. “You used this, too? And you used it on me?”

ChiChi was too innocent for her own good. ChiChi Black couldn’t believe she used to be like that. “I clean my toys very thoroughly before each use. Besides, we _are_ the same.”

“Only in appearance,” ChiChi eased from ChiChi Black. “You’ve been around.”

ChiChi Black rolled on her side unashamed of her nudity or the obvious moisture shining between her legs. “I might be more sexually liberal than you but I’ve been with two people. My Goku and Goku Black.”

That was probably true but it didn’t mean she was clean in ChiChi’s eyes. “And what about Goku Black?”

ChiChi Black smirked. “Who do you think took _his_ cherry?”

ChiChi’s lips parted. “You mean he….”

“Oh, yeah,” ChiChi Black confirmed with a sly smile. “He didn’t know what came over him when he learned about sex. Together, we experimented. I did things with him I never did with my Goku. I thought it was taboo then.” ChiChi Black rolled on her back. Her hand began massaging a breast. “But Goku Black opened my world.”

Curious, ChiChi asked, “What did you do?”

ChiChi Black smirked. She was curious. Good. “Wanna try it with your Goku?”

The thought had crossed her mind. “Well, you and your Goku Black enjoyed each other. Why shouldn’t my Goku and I share the same benefits?”  
  


“Are you willing to go there?” she challenged ChiChi.

ChiChi’s cheeks burned. She heard of some things couples did that she and Goku haven’t done. She’ll do anything with Goku but she was reserved by some things. However, if an alternate version of herself could do it, then it wouldn’t be bad if she and her Goku tried it.

“I’ll tell you,” ChiChi Black stopped touching her breast. “If you touch yourself.”

“What?”

ChiChi Black sat up and shoved the toy in ChiChi’s hand. “You need to practice on this. You saw how good it made you feel. Don’t repress yourself since Goku isn’t here. He’s already late coming back. You shouldn’t hold out because _he_ decided to leave.”

ChiChi wanted to say no but changed her mind. Maybe it was the recent release but ChiChi didn’t think she should hold out for Goku. “Okay,” ChiChi accepted. “I’ll…. I’ll try it later.”

“No,” ChiChi Black didn’t accept that answer. “You do it now.”

“You want me to touch myself in front of you?!”

“You already did it once!” ChiChi Black didn’t see the problem. “This way I can make sure you are doing it right.” She grabbed the skirt of ChiChi’s dress and begin pushing it up. “Get naked and do it.” ChiChi struggled with her. “Oh, stop being a prude. We have the same body!” She pulled the dress over ChiChi’s head and tossed it on the floor. She grabbed ChiChi’s bra and opened the front clip. “It’s not a big deal!”

Completely naked, ChiChi covered her hands over her breasts.

“I know you’re embarrassed my breasts are better than yours but you don’t need to cover them.”

ChiChi raised her hand to hit ChiChi Black, uncaring her breasts were now exposed and jiggling. “You said my breasts are---”

ChiChi Black turned ChiChi around and settled herself behind ChiChi again. She crossed her legs over ChiChi’s so she couldn’t escape. “Damn. You are stressed and need some relief if you’re ready to fight me over this.” ChiChi Black massaged ChiChi’s arms and shoulders. “Calm down. Relax. I’m trying to help you.” Her fingers glided over ChiChi’s body. “Your body is beautiful. I see our workouts are having a positive effect on you. Now,” she whispered in ChiChi’s ear again, “touch yourself and I’ll tell you about me and Goku Black.”

Pinned, ChiChi accepted she didn’t have a choice. She told herself it was okay. She did ask to learn what ChiChi Black did. If all she had to do is show ChiChi Black she can touch herself, ChiChi thought it will be fine. It will be the _last_ time she does it anyway. 

ChiChi aligned the suction of the toy over her clit. ChiChi Black cupped ChiChi’s breasts. “Let me help you achieve a really good O.” ChiChi Black tenderly massaged ChiChi’s breasts. “Goku Black fucked me in the ass.”

Was that all? “Goku and I have done that, too.”

“Did he do that with a dildo in your pussy?” she asked. “I thought not. He had me on my hand and knees, ramming my ass with his dick while I stuffed a dildo in my pussy.” Her breath fanned against ChiChi’s ear. “Goku Black likes to be rough with me. I love it, too, but he battered me harder because of the dildo.”

Eyes closed, ChiChi imagined her Goku like that with her. She felt her skin heating up as ChiChi Black gently massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. She wouldn’t say it out loud but ChiChi Black’s hands on her breasts felt very good. “Why?” ChiChi panted.

“My Goku Black is very possessive. He felt only his dick should be in places he considers his. You’ve been with Goku. You know how rough her can get.”

“I do.”

“It was wonderful being stuffed like that. He slapped my ass, too.” ChiChi Black smiled hearing ChiChi turn the toy on. ChiChi hissed at the intense pleasure sucking between her legs. ChiChi Black massaged ChiChi’s breasts harder and when she pinched her nipples, ChiChi howled. As ChiChi writhed against her, ChiChi Black held her while rubbing her hardened nipples against ChiChi’s back.

With the toy sucking her clit, ChiChi uttered incoherent sighs and moans. “It’s so good,” she gasped. This toy was intense! It felt all her sensitive nerves were touched all at once. Goku didn’t set her off this fast unless he was a Super Saiyan.

“Uhhh…. Uhhh……”

It was all too much for ChiChi. Imagining herself and Goku in the same position as ChiChi Black and Goku Black combined with the intense sucking of her clit from her toy left ChiChi whimpering with eyes closed and her body shivering as a squeal of joy came from her lips. 

ChiChi slumped against ChiChi Black breathing hard. She could feel her wicked double gently caressing her skin by gliding her fingers over ChiChi’s body. It was weird being held this way. She never laid with anyone naked before except Goku. It was oddly comforting.

ChiChi Black shifted as she suddenly released ChiChi. The action left ChiChi suddenly cold and longing to be held a little longer. “That was fun. We should do it again so I can teach you more lessons.”

ChiChi wasn’t entirely sure if they should. It felt good but ChiChi wasn’t sure if this was right. It felt a bit taboo. She climbed out of bed and began picking up her clothes. “I should go.”

“Wait.” ChiChi Black got of bed. She handed ChiChi the purple toy. “Keep it. I think you need this more than me with that ass away but you can always thank me by coming back with me to the adult store.”

“Ya wanna go back?!”

“Sure! We have to! There are more toys to try and,” ChiChi Black secured an arm around ChiChi and squeezed her. “You need to explore your inner wild side. Goku Black opened mine. I’m gonna open yours.”

ChiChi shook her head. “No. No. I don’t need any side opening.”

“What happened right now says you do. Admit it. It felt _really_ good getting off. I need a stress reliever since I don’t have anyone and you need it with Goku away. Would it be wrong if we arrange a time to ourselves to do this together?”

Yes. No. Maybe? It did feel good and it was only for when Goku’s away. She could probably use a few pointers…..

Oh, hell, why not?

And so, every weekday at 11, ChiChi spent time in ChiChi Black’s room for mutual masturbation.

* * *

A week later, ChiChi flew to her home furious! With Goten in school and ChiChi Black in the fields, ChiChi decided to visit Videl and her granddaughter Pan. She went shopping that weekend and saw a toy she thought her granddaughter will adore. With ChiChi having a lighter schedule, she decided to see Videl instead of waiting for Gohan to visit on the upcoming Saturday.

Her excitement to surprise her son’s family turned to confusion when she saw Bulma’s airship in Gohan’s backyard. Gohan was also here, too. He was always at the university at this time. ChiChi and Bulma haven’t talked in weeks. She thought about talking to her or meeting up for lunch since their husbands were away but ChiChi Black always distracted her with things for them to do. Given ChiChi Black’s experience with Bulma in her time, ChiChi suspected ChiChi Black had resentment and wasn’t comfortable with her meeting Bulma. The last thing ChiChi wanted to do is trigger ChiChi Black to attack everyone with Goku and Vegeta gone so she kept ChiChi Black company. But that didn’t explain why Bulma was here. If Bulma was going to see her son, ChiChi thought she would let her know. When ChiChi learned why Bulma visited Gohan, it turned everything she thought for nearly two months upside down.

_ChiChi saw the graved expression on Bulma and Gohan’s faces. “What’s going on? Is it Goku?”_

_“ChiChi,” Bulma appeared nervous, “what are you doing here?”_

_ChiChi knew Bulma was hiding something. Even after all this time, she still kept secrets about her family from her. “My son’s family lives here. I don’t need to explain myself. What are YOU doing here?”_

_Bulma stepped back fearful while Gohan stepped forward. “Mom. I need to talk to you.”_

_“About what? Is it Goku?”_

_“Dad’s fine. It’s you I’m worried about. Bulma is concerned about ChiChi Black. She’s worried about you and Goten being alone with her.”_

_“Why? ChiChi Black hasn’t done anything.”_

_Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. “I visit every weekend and I haven’t seen anything to be concerned about but Bulma thinks ChiChi Black is fooling us and she’s influencing you.”_

_“Influencing me?” Gohan spoke as if it was a bad thing. “She’s had a positive effect on me.” Helping her get off felt really good! “She’s doing the fields in Goku’s absence.” Not to mention help her achieve a lot of fantastic O’s. “She’s helping Goten with his martial arts.” OH! Now ChiChi understood. “Is this because Goten beat Trunks?” Two weeks ago, ChiChi let Goten visit Trunks. He returned exuberantly he beat Trunks in a sparring match and thanked ChiChi Black for the tricks she taught him. ChiChi knew Vegeta would’ve been mad if he knew about it but she thought more of Bulma._

_“No, Mom, but Bulma said you threatened her when she expressed concern about ChiChi Black living with you.”_

_“Threaten? That’s a lie. I never did that.”_

_Bulma kept her distance but she spoke. “The day Goku left I called. I was worried about ChiChi Black living there because of what she did in Trunks’ time and you threatened me harm if I came to your house.”_

_“I didn’t do that!” ChiChi looked at her son for support but he didn’t believe her. “Gohan.”_

_Gohan wanted to believe his mother but Bulma had evidence. “She has the phone record to prove she did call.”_

_“I didn’t receive a phone call.” ChiChi pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled to the day Goku left. “The only call I got that day was from you, Gohan.”_

_Bulma flashed her phone screen in ChiChi’s face. “Look. I called you.”_

_ChiChi read the screen. The phone call was to her phone but the time stood out. “I was talking to Goku at this time. Goten and I were saying goodbye. I didn’t have my phone on me.”_

_The color drained from Bulma’s face as she understood what this meant. “Then ChiChi Black talked to me. She must’ve deleted our conversation.”_

_Gohan rubbed his chin thinking. That would explain everything. “If ChiChi Black did this, then maybe it isn’t safe staying there. I’ll go home with you—”_

_“No.” ChiChi stopped him. “I’ll talk to her.”_

_“But Mom—”_

_“I can handle this.”_

_“Handle? Mom, ChiChi Black is very powerful.”  
  
_

_“Yes, and if you go over there now, you will create a fight this planet isn’t ready for. A person like you doesn’t go in on the defensive with someone like ChiChi Black. I’ll talk to her. If she is fooling me for some grand wicked scheme then she won’t suspect anything if I talk to her.”_

Home, ChiChi slammed her front door. When she drove home, her plan was to talk reasonably to ChiChi Black. Halfway home, ChiChi tossed that plan out the window. She marched upstairs and pushed open ChiChi Black’s door. It was empty. Feeling for Ki, ChiChi stormed to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

“Get out! Get out now!”

“I’m in the bathroom,” ChiChi Black announced from the other side.

“I don’t care!” ChiChi screamed. “Get out now.”

“I’m busy!”

“GET OUT NOW!!!”

ChiChi Black opened the door. She was naked with a towel over her head. “What’s the matter with you? Why are you back so soon?” she stepped out of the bathroom. “I thought you were seeing your granddaughter.”

“I was.” ChiChi followed ChiChi Black down the hall. “When I got there, Gohan and Bulma were there. I know what you did.”

ChiChi Black stepped into her room. “Could you tell me because I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about?”

“You pretended to be me and threatened Bulma.”

ChiChi Black rubbed the towel over her wet hair. “That was almost two months ago. Why is she saying something about that now?”

“Never mind that. Explain why.”

“She was being a bitch and I was tired of talking to her.”

“Are you planning something?” ChiChi asked. “Is all this helping out a ruse to get us to lower our guard?”

ChiChi Black removed the towel from her hair. “In the beginning it was but I kind of want to help out now.”

“Whatever you’re planning, Goku will stop you. Even if you pretend to be he’ll know.”

“Why would I….” she stopped herself. ChiChi Black’s lips twisted in a wicked smile. “Is that what you think is going on? Do you think I’ll pretend to be you to get Goku or lower his guard down so I can kill him?”

It was exactly what ChiChi expected of this traitor. “There’s nothing else to think.” ChiChi was angry. Not at ChiChi Black but at herself for being deceived and feeling like a fool trusting her… and loving how she was touched by her. “You won’t win so stop it now.”

She’ll stop but she wanted to have a little fun with ChiChi first. “I know you’re jealous of me. You have every right to be. Look at me. I’m what you could’ve been.”

What she could’ve been if she took the wrong path in life. “There’s nothing to be jealous about. You’re me except evil.”

ChiChi Black cackled. “I wouldn’t say I’m evil. Darker maybe. I’m you….. just stronger. You worry I will take that ass Goku from you.”

Now it was ChiChi’s turn to laugh. This imposter could try but wouldn’t succeed. “Goku has been around a lot of women. Some quite beautiful but I never worried about Goku being faithful because I know I have his heart. Even if you look like me, you’re not me and Goku would never want you.”

Such fire. Such defiance. It was amusing and…. arousing. “You’re right about one thing,” ChiChi Black agreed, “Goku will always be faithful because none of the women he was around were you.”

“That’s right,” ChiChi agreed.

“Except me,” ChiChi Black sauntered to ChiChi. “I’m you just stronger, more aggressive. I can give Goku more competition in a fight than you. We both have fire and passion but mine is greater. If I want, I could get him like I got Goku Black. Goku Black didn’t know what hit him when I set my sights on him.” ChiChi Black observed the curiosity in her kinder counterpart’s eyes. That’s right. She didn’t know. “One thing you and I have in common, no matter what universe, no matter the women Goku is around, it’s always us he’s vulnerable with. Lucky for you, I don’t want him. I already had him. Twice. My Goku and Goku Black.”

Somehow that didn’t ease ChiChi. It made her more suspicious. “If you don’t want him, then what you do want?”

ChiChi Black touched ChiChi’s chin with her finger. Her dark seductive eyes bore in ChiChi’s wide and innocent eyes. Her breath caressed ChiChi’s heated cheeks as she moved closer. Before touching their lips, ChiChi Black whispered, “You.”

ChiChi’s eyes flew open. Was her alternate kissing her? Was someone besides Goku kissing her? Wasn’t it cheating? It wasn’t another man. It was another woman but she looked like her; she _was_ her from a different time. ChiChi felt a hand squeezing her right breast. The tender caress shot a tingling sensation between her legs.

ChiChi pushed back; separating her and ChiChi Black. “No.” She shook her head at her wicked twin. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing.”

ChiChi Black smiled at the rejection. “You know exactly what I’m doing. Doesn’t it make you happy to know you are what I want? Don’t you like it you are the desired one and not Goku?”

ChiChi shook her head as she stepped back. No! This was crazy! “No. I don’t like it. I don’t like you.”

ChiChi couldn’t see her body’s reaction but ChiChi Black could. “Your tits say otherwise. So, does the smell of your pussy.” Grabbing ChiChi, ChiChi Black pressed her against the door. Now with ChiChi between that and her body, there was no escape. “You pretend to not like it,” ChiChi Black grasped ChiChi’s left breast. Her fingers pinched a hardened nipple. ChiChi bit her lower lip to stifle her moan. “But I know you do. All that time we got off together. Each time our bodies innocently touched, you felt it like me. You know what it feels like to have a feminine hand touch you and you love it.”

ChiChi stubbornly shook her head. She pushed back but that forced ChiChi Black to press her hips against ChiChi’s and rubbed. With a firm naked body rubbing against her covered on, ChiChi could feel her lower body getting soaked by the contact. Still, she tried to resist the sensations growing in her. “No, I don’t.”

“Of course you do.” ChiChi Black ripped open her cheongsam. Her slender fingers opened the front clip of her bra. ChiChi’s lovely breasts bounced free. No resistance at all from the married woman. She wanted this even though her mouth wouldn’t say it. That was okay. ChiChi Black didn’t need ChiChi’s mouth for approval. Her body said it all. “Remember? When Goku didn’t return when he could’ve by Porunga’s wish, you didn’t know when he will return and so after two years of waiting you gave into temptation and touched.” Her fingers caressed the soft skin of ChiChi’s breasts. She shuddered at the contact. “You could only touch with your fingers, dreaming of a mouth replacing it. Let it be me.”

“Ahh!” ChiChi cried out. The feel of soft lips suckling her breast and tongue flicking her firm-tipped nipple was unlike the rough treatment she received from Goku. She loved how Goku touched her but this softness, this care burned her insides and had her sex oozing with moisture. A breathy cry escaped her throat as ChiChi Black cupped her neglected breast with her thumb skimming her nipple.

ChiChi struggled to breathe. Hot desire rose in her body as ChiChi Black laved her breasts with a hand and mouth while her other hand descended ChiChi’s back to stroke her bottom. The hungry look ChiChi Black sent her as her mouth descended sent tingles between her legs. How could this touch of one who looks like her stir her body to respond this way?

This was impossible ChiChi thought as she couldn’t control her body. It acted on its own. Her mind wanted this to stop but her body wanted more touching, more pleasure whirling created by her sinful twin. Her breasts swelled and nipples ached as ChiChi Black feasted upon her breasts. Even when she did give in to temptation and touched herself she wasn’t this sensitive. ChiChi Black bit down on her nipple and ChiChi felt her pussy throbbed in response. It wanted to be licked, sucked and nipped the same way.

Her hand moved into ChiChi Black’s hair, threading the silky locks and holding her close so she didn’t stop this exquisite loving. Her hips moved on their own rocking against ChiChi Black’s. More she needed. More touching, more licking.

“Ah!” Another cry as ChiChi Black finally moved to give her other breast the same love. The intensity of ChiChi Black loving was growing to be too much. Just from the caresses of her hands, the suckling of her breasts and dry humping, ChiChi felt herself approaching her climax. Staying true to Goku left her mind as raw desire ripped through ChiChi. She caught the wicked woman’s devilish grin. She knew exactly what she was doing to ChiChi and Kami help her, she loved every moment of it.

ChiChi gripped ChiChi Black’s ass and pressed her further against her. With the grind of their hips, ChiChi Black caressing and sucking her breasts, ChiChi was fast on her way to an intense and mind-exploding climax. ChiChi’s back arched, eyes closed as her nails dug into ChiChi Black’s ass as her body convulsed in a quick orgasm.

Her legs sagged but ChiChi Black held her in place. ChiChi opened her eyes to see her own eyes staring at her lovingly as the beautiful feelings began to fade and reality return.

What had she…..?

ChiChi couldn’t answer for ChiChi Black gently ran her mouth over hers. ChiChi Black claimed her lips in a kiss meant to prove the depth of the passion between them and this little interlude wasn’t over. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Gohan called that evening. ChiChi assured him ChiChi Black wasn’t planning anything wicked that will bring harm to the world. She could not tell him ChiChi Black’s real intentions. It didn’t stop Gohan from making an impromptu visit. After speaking with ChiChi Black, Gohan relaxed and accepted the mishap.

For the next week, ChiChi tried to act like things were normal but it wasn’t. On the outside, she was the happy Mom to Goten, not letting him know anything was amiss. ChiChi Black was her usual self but ChiChi wasn’t blind to the looks ChiChi Black gave her when Goten wasn’t looking. She tried to forget the kiss they shared and how it made her feel. Instead of repulsed, she liked it. Still, she resisted temptation. She didn’t join ChiChi Black in her room for mutual masturbation. She didn’t spar with her. She kept as far away as possible. It didn’t deter ChiChi Black. She tended to the fields every day and came home around eleven to masturbate in her room. ChiChi didn’t join or peek but she heard ChiChi Black who left her bedroom door wide open and was vocally louder than usual.

It irritated ChiChi since she knew ChiChi Black was doing this deliberately. When ChiChi Black finish, ChiChi marched upstairs to her room. She caught ChiChi Black as she walked out of her room naked with clothes hanging on her arm. She didn’t like her but her ass did look good. “Put some clothes on! I have a child in this house!”

ChiChi Black turned to ChiChi unashamed of her nudity. “Your child is in school and won’t be home for another three hours. You know I only walk around like this when we’re alone.”

“You need to stop this.”

“I’ll stop when you wanna talk like an adult.”

“There’s nothing to talk about!”

ChiChi Black shrugged. “Then I’ll keep doing what I am doing.”

“What is there to talk about?!” ChiChi screamed.

“Do I need to remind you?” ChiChi Black slyly asked. “I’m happy to do it again.” ChiChi flushed knowing what ChiChi Black wanted to do to her again. “Send Goten away for the weekend. We’ll talk and if you are still not comfortable, I’ll stop.”

If talking will put an end to it, ChiChi thought she could do it. Goten was happy to pack for a weekend at Trunks’ house. Bulma was concerned ChiChi will be alone with ChiChi Black but Gohan appeared fine with it now the phone mishap was explained. Still, as a precaution, Gohan did visit with Videl and Pan all day Saturday without leaving until evening.

When Gohan’s family left, ChiChi went to her bedroom for a private bath. It was late and she wanted to curl in bed and sleep. She knew she agreed to listen to whatever ChiChi Black had to say but since it was late, whatever she had to say could wait in the morning. When ChiChi stepped out of her bedroom, she was surprised to see ChiChi Black lying on her bed. She was dressed but barely in a black negligee. ChiChi tightened the belt of her white robe.

ChiChi Black didn’t acknowledge ChiChi as she stared at the ceiling. With Gohan and his family visiting and taking away most of the day, ChiChi Black knew this will be their only time to talk. In the morning, ChiChi will make up excuses about her father or Goten who wasn’t coming home until the afternoon. “I know you miss him but you have more time with your Goku than me. I thought when he came back from space we had all the time in the world and he was dead two years later.”

ChiChi sat beside ChiChi Black. She has had more time with her Goku but ChiChi didn’t think that made her situation envious. ChiChi Black had this weird obsession her life was better. ChiChi wanted to correct that illusion. “When Goku came back from space, he jumped back into training very fast. We had three more years before he died again but I hardly saw him. He spent most of his days with Piccolo and Gohan.”

“When my Goku returned, life was back to what it was before that damn reunion. It was just the three of us and my Dad. We actually enrolled Gohan in school. One day, Goku complained of chest pains. He had it for days. He didn’t want to go to the doctor but I made him. That’s when we found out how serious it was. Goku was kept in the hospital and his condition worsened. The doctors did everything and when they realized there was no more they can do, Goku decided he wanted to die at home.”

That sounded like Goku. He would want to die in the place he was happiest.

“A last-ditch effort was made to save Goku by getting the dragon balls and wishing him cured of the heart virus but he died before they can get the dragon balls. He died in my arms.”

ChiChi remembered holding Goku’s head in her lap, praying he didn’t die. “Was Gohan there?”

ChiChi Black shook her head. “No. He was trying to find the dragon balls. Gohan was heartbroken. We all were but Gohan felt he let his father down. Goku had a wonderful send-off. All his friends and everyone he met came to his funeral. It was huge. After the funeral, it was just me, Gohan and my Dad. Goku’s friends called but they only talked to Gohan. Then six months later, the world went to hell. When Gohan was the only one left, he spent his time training to fight the Androids, I saw him less and less until he was murdered.”

“How long you were alone?”

“Fifteen years maybe.” ChiChi Black lost count. “I just know living became fun again meeting Goku Black. Our time was short and precious. I didn’t feel alone with him. When I lost him, I was alone again. I thought I will always be alone; no one will ever understand me until I met you.” She reached for ChiChi’s hand. “I know it seems weird even perverse but fuck it. I want what I want.”

Pain and loneliness. ChiChi knew she could never understand the pain and loss ChiChi Black experienced but she wanted to comfort her in a way to know she’s not alone in her feelings. Hers was different. “I had more years with my Goku than you but you still had more time. After being dead for seven years, I thought Goku would want to make up for the years we lost but he’s so obsessed with training. I know he feels he needs to stay strong for the next threat but I also know how much he loves fighting.” Fighting was a mistress in their marriage. “I never told anyone this but when Goku died the first time, I felt the Goku I lived with those five years died and never came back. For five years, it was just me, Goku and Gohan. He didn’t see his friends. He was only around me and Gohan as if we were all he needed. In those five years, Goku wasn’t away from me for more than three days. Now Goku can be months away from me and not think of seeing me. I used to think when our sons moved out, it’ll be me and Goku alone in our house, growing old together but I think I’ll be alone when I die.”

ChiChi Black pulled herself to sit up. She turned ChiChi to face her. “That’ll never happen. No matter what. You’ll never be alone. Even when Goten moves out, I’ll be here.”

“That’s a sweet gesture but you’ll move on. You’re not staying here forever.”

“Move on where? I’m not going back to my Earth. There’s nothing there for me. My Goku and Gohan are dead. I’m practically immortal with these potara earrings. When I’m done with living, I might remove it and see if I age and die but I know I won’t be with my Goku and Gohan.”

“Because of your killing?”  
  


If only it was that simple. “Before I met Goku Black, the chances were slim of me to be with Goku and Gohan. I was just a wife and Mom. I didn’t save the world. I didn’t do enough to keep my body. I’ll probably be reincarnated and forget I had this life. I won’t be where Goku and Gohan are. It was something I accepted a long time ago. When I joined Goku Black, I thought _we_ would be together. So,” she gave ChiChi a lopsided grin. “I’ll be here. To your dying breath, I’ll be here. Goku may always leave, come back and leave again but I’ll always be here.”

Simple words but it was the best thing ChiChi heard. “You mean that? This isn’t some trick?”

“I wanted to take you so just to get back at that ass for taking Goku Black from me but now I just want you. I can’t take you from that ass. I wouldn’t let anyone take me from my Goku and Goku Black so I know I can’t take him from you but when he’s gone and you’re alone, what’s wrong with us not wanting to feel alone?” ChiChi Black read dilemma on ChiChi’s face. She knew her; knew how conflicted she was feeling now. She only needed a push. “All I want is to do this.”

ChiChi Black leaned forward and kissed ChiChi. She pulled back, staring at ChiChi but seeing no resistance, kissed her again. ChiChi Black’s lips were soft and silky as the sweat cream of the icing she made for the cake in tonight’s dessert and her tongue just as sweet. ChiChi returned the kiss. She felt her robe opening and sliding to her waist. Lips moved from hers to her neck.

“I…. I don’t know how to do this,” ChiChi confessed.

ChiChi Black whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Trust me. Trust yourself.”

Her voice was soft, breathless with a hint of nervousness. It was comforting to hear this sharp tongue confident version of herself express vulnerability. ChiChi Black gently pushed ChiChi to lay down as she straddled her with her legs on both sides of her. ChiChi could feel ChiChi Black against her, warm and wet against her stomach. ChiChi Black pulled her negligee over her head. 

It was weird seeing her own body staring back at her. Full breasts and hardened nipples, with a wet body rubbing against her. Through the growing fog of desire, ChiChi asked, “What are we doing?”

“Something we both want.” ChiChi Black leaned forward. “There’s a side of you begging to come out. Goku Black freed it in me. Let me free it in you.” ChiChi Black kissed ChiChi again with her soft lips moving over ChiChi’s with her tongue slipping between her lips. She took ChiChi’s breasts in both hands, pressing them slightly as if testing the fullness.

“They’re the same, you know,” ChiChi droll.

“There’s that sassy spark.” ChiChi Black rubbed ChiChi’s nipples between her fingers and pulled them in long, gentle strokes, knowing this is how ChiChi preferred it. Goku might be good at pleasing these but having them herself for over forty years, ChiChi Black knew them better. As expected, ChiChi shuddered at the tender contact.

ChiChi reached up and grabbed ChiChi Black’s breasts. Her face was pink with nerves but determined. “I want to….. I don’t know how.”

“Just think of how you want to be touched, kissed, sucked and licked,” ChiChi Black said as she descended her mouth on ChiChi’s right breast while holding firmly on the left one.

“Haaa...” ChiChi whimpered at the soft feel of ChiChi Black’s tongue against her nipple. She squirmed at teeth grazing her tender nipple before it was suck. “Ahhh,” her back arched lightly. Goku was this gentle when they married but over the years as he got stronger, his touch became rougher and harder where she adjusted when in Goku’s mind he _thought_ he was still being gentle.

ChiChi was left squirm and moaning at the tender touching. Her body was warm all over and she felt so slick between her legs. She was pulsing with need and begging to be touched. As ChiChi Black suckled a breast, ChiChi felt a hand gliding over her stomach. ChiChi’s legs spread feeling the inevitable to happen. Fingers touched her wet slit.

ChiChi expected ChiChi Black to push her fingers inside but the woman paused, smirking. “You shaved?”

During the time they mutual masturbated together, ChiChi Black noticed ChiChi’s bush. So many times she wanted to dive between those thick curls. “When Goku and I are intimate, I shave for him.”

ChiChi Black smiled realizing one important thing. She argued against it but ChiChi anticipated intimacy between them. “You know I want you the way you are.” Her finger touched the nub of ChiChi’s clit. A finger slipped inside and was instantly clenched. She pushed deeper as a long moan rumbled from ChiChi’s mouth. “You’re so soft and slick.” She added another finger and pushed deeper causing another moan. “I wonder how responsive you will be……” dark energy pulse in her hand as a Ki glowed and touched the sensitive nerves around ChiChi’s most tender area.

“Ahhh!…..” ChiChi’s hips pumped up and her back arched at the intensity. It was an instant orgasm but ChiChi Black wasn’t done. Barely recovering, ChiChi noticed ChiChi Black dipping her head between her legs. “Wait…” ChiChi panted. “I need a….. ooo,” she gasped at a tongue flicking against the tip of her clit.

“Ohh!” ChiChi felt herself being spread wider as ChiChi Black traced her tongue up and down her wet slit in long, short then fast and lovely strokes. So much like Goku except gentler and more in tune with her sensitive and responsive nerves. It was as if ChiChi Black knew which one to touch in which sequence to get the most response out of her. It worked. “Uhhhh!” ChiChi’s body became wetter and needier as she writhed and screamed. 

ChiChi Black was relentless smothering her face between ChiChi’s legs, mercilessly licking as her dark head bobbled between ChiChi’s firm legs. Her inexperienced lover squeezed tighter securing her between her legs which were to ChiChi Black’s pleasure. She loved the intensity and pain of being smothered. She loved the scent wafting from between ChiChi and the taste of the sweet cream on her tongue. Taking ChiChi’s clit in her mouth, ChiChi Black sucked harder. She could feel ChiChi’s body thrashing and hear her mouth screaming until she cried out again to a second orgasm. ChiChi Black didn’t stop as she kept licking through ChiChi’s climax as it shudders through her body.

ChiChi Black raised herself from ChiChi’s legs. The woman beneath was panting but looking so relaxed. Her bun was slightly disheveled with tendrils of hair spilling from her usually neat bun. She leaned over ChiChi and kissed her again. ChiChi put her hand on the back of ChiChi Black’s neck and yanked her forward for a steamy kiss. She pushed her tongue inside to kiss ChiChi Black more thoroughly. She was turned on tasting herself on her wicked double’s tongue.

It was ChiChi Black who pulled away. Her body was hot and on the verge of exploding. Twice, she gave ChiChi pleasure. Twice she came under her. It made ChiChi Black’s nipples hard, her own sex hot with slick need brushing against ChiChi and on the verge of losing control. “I need to fuck you.”

“Do it,” ChiChi told her. “Fuck me.” She reached for her. “How do I…..”  
  


ChiChi Black steady ChiChi. “Let me.” ChiChi Black pulled her legs over ChiChi’s aligning their bodies against each other. Breast to Breast, pussy to pussy; bodies, soft wet and hot against each other. ChiChi Black began to move slowly; her hands grasping ChiChi’s ass as she held tightly and fuck, grinding against ChiChi who found her rhythm as their pussies and hard clits rubbed together, slick, with liquid heat sliding against each other, spilling from each other on their bodies and sheets. 

“Fuck,” ChiChi Black panted. Even she was getting overwhelmed. “You feel so good.” She humped ChiChi faster. “I’m gonna…. I……”

ChiChi thrust faster trying to keep up. She cupped ChiChi Black’s face forcing the woman to look at her. “Wait for me…..” she begged. “Let’s come together.”

ChiChi Black kissed ChiChi again as if needing her strength to hold on even longer. They kept grinding, getting wetter as sweat glistened their bodies until they snapped.

ChiChi Black grabbed ChiChi’s breasts; her hot, sweaty palms pinched ChiChi’s nipples as she tossed her head back coming hard. Her hips pressed harder against ChiChi’s who arched to meet hers. So much hot liquid gushed between their thighs neither who whose it was.

Spent, ChiChi fell back on the sheets and ChiChi Black collapsed on top of her. In the afterglow, ChiChi stared at the ceiling; her head buzzing unable to think on what just happened except the feelings evoked. ChiChi Black rolled off her but pillowed her head against her shoulder. It felt oddly comforting and reminiscent of Goku.

As she briefly thought of her husband, ChiChi didn’t feel shame. Confusion but not shame. She wasn’t with another man. Technically, she didn’t think it was another woman. Just another version of herself. The thoughts of what all this mean faded the more she stared at ChiChi Black. New feelings churn as ChiChi felt something awaken in her. She wanted to kiss ChiChi Black. She wanted to taste ChiChi Black and return the pleasure given to her. This time she made the first move rolling ChiChi Black on her back and climbing over her.

Hours were spent exploring each other with their hands, fingers, lips and toys. Nothing was untouched. Constant cries of ecstasy filled the room, sheets were stained with their liquid love. As the sun rose after a sleepless night of lovemaking. ChiChi and ChiChi Black laid at the foot of the bed, uncovered as they watched the morning sunrise.

“Why me?” ChiChi asked. “You had two Gokus. Wouldn’t you be interested in my Goku?”

ChiChi Black’s head rest against ChiChi’s shoulder. Her hand caressing ChiChi’s stomach. “Probably if the ass didn’t kill my Goku Black. He lost a lot of sex appeal doing that.”

“But why me?” ChiChi asked again. “I’m not a guy.”

ChiChi Black gently clawed her nails against ChiChi’s tight abs. “That makes it even better. Men are selfish creatures. They think of their own pleasure over ours. With us being women, we know what gets us off. We know how to touch each other to achieve our sexual high. We’re also caring and think of other's needs above our own.”

“Goku thinks of pleasuring me.”

So did hers but it wasn’t the same. “If he was like my Goku he handled you roughly. How many times you told him ‘slow down’, ‘not so hard’ and he did it anyway?”

Oh, there were plenty of times.

“You don’t seem the type to think of other's pleasure. You seem to want yours first.”

ChiChi Black didn’t deny that. “Well, I _do_ deserve it but so do you. I can’t explain how I feel. I just know what I feel. Being with any male not Goku turns my stomach but with you, I don’t feel that.”

ChiChi felt the same way but she knew she had to be honest with ChiChi Black. “I love Goku. No matter what he puts me through, I still want him but I like this, too.”

ChiChi Black raised her head in her hand with her arm propped by her elbow. “You can have both. When that ass isn’t here giving you to the attention and love you need, I will be.”

“Like now?”

ChiChi Black confirmed with a wicked smile. “Like now… when Goku’s away and when Goten’s away. He’s returning this afternoon. That leaves us little time to have more fun.”

Aroused again, ChiChi asked, “What do you have in mind?”  
  


ChiChi laid against the foot of her bed with her arms spread and tied to the bedposts with silk scarves. ChiChi Black leaned over her wearing a vibrating strap on.

ChiChi remembered going to an adult with ChiChi Black but she didn’t remember this purchase. “Where did you get that?”

“Remember you gave me money after I took your crops to the market to sell? I spent some of it on this.” ChiChi Black turned on the strap on moaning at the immediate effects it has having on her body. She spread ChiChi’s legs and settled between her. She rubbed the silicone tip between ChiChi’s legs before gently easing it in. It wasn’t as big as Goku but it was bigger than anything she put between her legs these last weeks. “Feels good?”

“Yeah,” ChiChi shut her eyes at the pleasure.

“Ahhh,” ChiChi Black moaned at the tingling of the vibrator hitting her clit as she joined with ChiChi’s wet body. It felt so deliciously good she felt her own moisture sliding down her legs. “I’m sliding in you so easily. You naughty girl. So wet and tight. Do I make you that wet?”

ChiChi shuddered at the extra appendage of the vibrator hitting her clit. “You’re…… ahhh…… good at what…. you doooo.”

ChiChi Black kissed ChiChi’s sweaty brow. “We’re gonna work on your dirty talk.” She slammed in filling ChiChi completely which got the woman under her shrieking. “Ya like that? Is this what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Uh-uh,” ChiChi Black slowly eased out and slowly moved in ChiChi. “Not like that. Say it. Louder! Tell me what you want!”

“Fuck me!”  
  


“Gladly,” ChiChi Black pulled out and shoved hard into ChiChi. ChiChi’s body bounced off the bed. That slam would leave a mark on her hips later but ChiChi didn’t care for it to release exquisite pleasure over her body. Over and over ChiChi Black drove into her pussy, slapping her clit, causing her to soak the thick cock and the sheets. “Is this how you want it?” ChiChi Black asked.

“Yes!” ChiChi screamed seduced by the carnality of this. “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

ChiChi Black gave it to her harder, moving faster and panting in ChiChi’s ear as she drove the cock in and out of her. Leaning, she bit ChiChi’s neck causing the woman under her to grip the silk scarves keeping her arms in place. ChiChi whimpered and cried desperately to be held. ChiChi Black answered with sweet open mouth kisses as their sweaty bodies mingled together. ChiChi’s legs wrapped around ChiChi Black’s hips locking her around her and pushing her deeper inside her.

Pleasure raged in ChiChi. It spread from her aching and needy breasts to her slick, aching hole that was being battered. It didn’t match Goku’s length but ChiChi Black worked it to hit the right spots in her pussy and against her clit.

She was kissed again by ChiChi Black; tongues mingled; breasts rubbed against each other that had ChiChi’s body clenching and a long keening cry transfer from her mouth into ChiChi Black’s as she fucked her harder.

“Ahhh….” ChiChi panted breaking away. She could feel the orgasm building in her. 

“Don’t hold it in,” ChiChi Black was panting harder, too. She was getting close. “Release it.”

ChiChi does, arching her back as her head tilted back at the climax spiraling through her. Her eyes rolled back up from ChiChi Black’s ecstasy face, past the ceiling and into the eyes of Son Goku who finally returned from his training with Whis.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku knew he will get yelled at by ChiChi. He was coming home later than he promised. He said he will be away for a month. It has been two months. He had a good excuse. Whis training and it was beneficial. He was stronger than when he left.

That wouldn’t matter to ChiChi. She will be upset he took an extra month to come home. Taking another month meant he wasn’t around when the vegetables in their farm were ready to be picked. She had to do that. ChiChi likely got Gohan or Piccolo’s help. They always helped out when he wasn’t around.

He did feel guilty leaving ChiChi a lot to do. She had to watch the farm and Goten but she also had to keep an eye on ChiChi Black. After a month living with her, Goku had the impression ChiChi Black wouldn’t cause harm. She and ChiChi got along so Goku did feel safe leaving ChiChi Black with his family. Goku thought being away for an extra month was good for everyone. After what happened with Goku Black, he thought being away two months would give ChiChi Black time to cool off. Maybe when he returned, she would be understanding towards him and want to be friends. They could spar together. Goku was always up for sparring strong opponents and ChiChi Black was a strong one.

While Vegeta got a ride home with Whis, Goku decided to teleport home. Searching out for ChiChi’s Ki, he felt another. ChiChi Black was with her. Odd how their Ki seemed higher than normal. Goku locked onto ChiChi’s Ki thinking she and ChiChi Black were sparring. He grinned. Maybe he can get a spar with them, too!

What Goku didn’t expect were to find ChiChi and ChiChi Black in bed naked. ChiChi Black was on top of ChiChi moving in and out of her like he did when they were intimate. ChiChi was tied to the bed. Both were screaming but not in pain. The smell in the room was thick with sex. Goku could smell ChiChi’s sexual scent all over the place.

_What’s going on?_

Slowly, Goku’s mind began to comprehend. ChiChi was crying out in pleasure but tied to the bed. ChiChi Black had something attached to her and inserting it in and out of ChiChi. Both women were grunting and panting against each other until ChiChi noticed him.

“Goku,” ChiChi whispered.

Above her, ChiChi Black stopped moving over ChiChi and looked up. She looked annoyed with him. “Hmm. So, you decided to come back.” ChiChi Black pulled out and Goku got a visual of what she inserted in ChiChi. It was something that looked like his penis. It wasn’t as thick or long but it looked like a penis.

Putting together everything, Goku realized he heard about this. ChiChi told him this type of thing can happen. Goku never, NEVER thought it would happen to ChiChi.

She was being forced into sex!

Anger rose in Goku as he spontaneously changed into Super Saiyan Blue. He left ChiChi alone and this wicked copy of hers, violated ChiChi! She tied ChiChi and forced herself on his wife! Goku was a forgiving man. His friends chastised him for how forgiving he is. He tolerated a lot but this was unforgivable! No one could hurt ChiChi and get away from it!

“I won’t forgive you! I will kill you for this!”

From her view, ChiChi saw Goku was furious. She never saw that look on him before and it was directed at ChiChi Black. As hurt as he was at this, ChiChi knew she couldn’t let Goku kill ChiChi Black.

“Don’t touch her!”

It was ChiChi’s voice that saved him from striking ChiChi Black. Not touch her? After what she did to ChiChi? “ChiChi, she’s got you tied to the bed and she’s doing that forced sex thing!”

Forced sex? Is that what he thought? “She’s not. I…. I _wanted_ this.”

Wanted? Goku didn’t understand. Why would ChiChi want this? He noticed ChiChi Black moving to untie ChiChi. He snarled, “Don’t touch her!”

ChiChi Black wasn’t threatened by Goku’s anger. “I’m just gonna untie her.”

“I said, DON’T TOUCH HER!!!”

ChiChi Black moved away. She shook her head at Goku. ChiChi was more understanding, telling ChiChi Black, “I think you should leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m a part of this.” ChiChi Black got off the bed and leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. Goku kept his eyes on her as he untied ChiChi.

Free from her confinements, ChiChi sat naked on the bed with Goku and ChiChi Black staring at her. She hung her head. “I’m sorry, Goku.”

“What’s going on, ChiChi?”

Everything was fun for hours. The laughter, touches and feelings evoked gave ChiChi a high she hadn’t felt in a while but now ChiChi felt dirty and embarrassed. “Goku….. I….. “ What could she say? How could she explain? Tears pooled from her face. “I….” She got up and ran into the bathroom.

Goku started to go after her but ChiChi Black stopped her. “Let her have a moment.” She walked past him and opened the window. Fresh air waft inside. They both turned to the bathroom hearing the sounds of water running. Sending a wicked side-eye to Goku, ChiChi Black went to the bed and removed the sheets. “She’s conflicted right now. This isn’t how she wanted you to see us.” ChiChi Black held the sheets in a giant ball. “Though I think it’s perfect. It’s what your ass deserves.”

Goku didn’t understand all of what was going on. He knew something sexual happened between ChiChi and ChiChi Black. He was determined to understand this. “What did you do to her?”

“Besides fucking her all night and making her feel so damn good?” she smirked. “I was there for her when you haven’t been. If you’re mad and confused about this, blame your own damn self but don’t you dare take it out on ChiChi or I will kick your ass.”

ChiChi Black dumped the sheets on the floor. She searched the closet and pulled out fresh sheets. As ChiChi Black made the bed, Goku noticed ChiChi Black’s nude body and the strap-on she wore. “Why are you wearing that? You don’t have a dick.”

ChiChi Black winked at him. “Jealous at how good I was fucking your wife?”

Goku fired a ball of Ki at the dildo. It began to melt, fast. As the strap-on melted, ChiChi Black shrieked as the fire from the Ki moved towards her pussy. She snatched the device off and stamped out the fire with her foot. What was left of the strap on was a black shriveled ball the size of a golf ball.

“You ass! You almost burned my pussy off!”

Goku grinned. “I guess that’s what karma is.”

ChiChi Black snarled as Ki balls formed her hand. She wasn’t planning to fight Goku for ChiChi’s sake but this ass was pushing her with that stunt. Goku still in his blue form, posed ready to fight. As Goku and ChiChi Black faced off, the bathroom door opened.

ChiChi stood in the doorway, dressed in Goku’s robe. It wasn’t surprising to see Goku and ChiChi Black ready to fight each other. These two cannot be left alone especially now. ChiChi thought of one way to defuse this situation. Her voice.

“STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU!”

Goku returned to base form and ChiChi Black defuse the Ki balls in her hands. They pointed at each other.

“He started it.”

“She started it.”

ChiChi squeezed the bridge between her nose. These two acted like children. While trying to keep her cool, ChiChi noticed the changes to the room while she showered. She noticed the new bedsheets and fresh air breezing in the room. She knew this was ChiChi Black’s doing. “Thank you.”

ChiChi Black winked. “You’re welcome, Baby.”

“Could you leave us alone?”

“Sure. I guess I could use a shower, too.” Instead of leaving the room, ChiChi Black went into Goku and ChiChi’s bathroom. Moments later the shower was turned on.

ChiChi sat on the bed again. She thought of what to say while she showered. As uncomfortable as she felt, ChiChi knew Goku deserved an explanation. “I know you’re upset and confuse but yesterday was the first time it happened.”

Goku was still trying to wrap his head around what happened. “Did you have woman sex with her?”

“Yes.”

Goku didn’t know how to decipher that. He knew when they took vows they couldn’t be with anyone else but this wasn’t another man. It was a woman but she looked like ChiChi. Goku didn’t know if it counts for being unfaithful since it didn’t look that way to him but he was still confused.

“Is this because I was late coming home?” 

“It wasn’t because of that but why were you late coming home? You’re a month late!”

He knew she would be upset about that. “I wanted to keep training and time flew. I thought the lesson Whis will give me would take a month. When I was a week late, I knew you’d be mad but understand. I was almost where I want and I knew you would want me to give my best before I came home.”

It was a weak excuse and both knew that. “Did you think about the crops you were leaving me to take care of by not coming back when you said you would?”

“Not until later.” He was truthful. “Who took care of the crops? Gohan? Piccolo?”

“ChiChi Black.”  
  


“She did?”

“Yes. She did a lot of things while you were gone. She took care of the crops, trained with Goten who beat Trunks in a fight and she was a friend to me.”

“I see that,” he said dryly. “How did _that_ happen? I know you two got along but this…..?”

ChiChi was unnerved. Goku spoke calmly as if she broke a glass. Why wasn’t he angry when he thought ChiChi Black was forcing herself on her?

“I guess it started when ChiChi Black helped out. She was someone I could talk to and she understood me. Everyone else is keeping away because of her. When you didn’t return when you said you would, we got even closer and last night happened.”

A puzzled eyebrow rose on Goku’s handsome face. “Close how?”

“Well,” ChiChi shrugged trying to explain, “we touch each other. We kind of liked it. I know I did. She helped me deal with physical longings I’ve been having without you here and it was comfortable to do that with her.”

ChiChi spoke in riddles. He understood but then he didn’t understand. “Is this one of those seduction things?”

She was definitely seduced. ChiChi Black made sure of that leaving her door open when she masturbated and luring ChiChi to watch. It wasn’t until much later ChiChi realized that but by then, she didn’t care because of how ChiChi Black made her feel. “I think so.”

“Did she seduce you to get to me?”

ChiChi raised her head. She wasn’t expecting Goku to come to _that_ conclusion. “No. ChiChi Black made it clear she wanted me. Not you.”

That Goku found hard to believe. “So, she wanted you. She didn’t want me?”

“Why would I want _you_?” ChiChi Black stood in the doorway. Instead of standing naked as she usually did around ChiChi alone, she wore a towel around her body.

Goku laughed. Wasn’t it obvious? “Everyone wants me.”

ChiChi’s eyes thinned at the blunt declaration. “What do you mean everyone wants you? Who?” She needed to know this so she can kick someone’s ass and make it clear Goku is hers.

Goku began listing off names. “Bulma, Bulma’s mother, Princess Snake, Hasky, Suno. Cabba told me about two Saiyans from his planet: Kale and Caulifa. As soon as they meet me, they’ll want me. Annin. Bulma’s not pregnant now but if she has a daughter, she’ll want me, too. Princess Misa. Tanmen, Colonel Violet, Chao, Marron. Maron.”

“You said that twice.”

“They are two different people.”

“That’s true,” ChiChi Black agreed.

“But you never met Maron.”

Goku laughed. “Like that matters. Erasa, Towa, Vados….

ChiChi Black rolled her eyes. “Is he gonna name every woman he knows?”

ChiChi sighed, “Looks like it….”

ChiChi Black sat beside ChiChi. “I’m gonna sit down.”

“Launch.”

“Launch?” ChiChi questioned. “I thought she like Tien.”

“She does but any woman around me automatically likes me---”

“Wait a second,” ChiChi Black interrupted. “Isn’t Launch with Tien?”

“Nah. I think he’s a solitary guy. Besides, if he were alive, she would be with my brother if she’s not with me.”

“But they never met.”

Goku laughed again. “Like that matters. Tights----”

ChiChi stopped him this time. “Who is Tights?”

“Bulma’s sister.”

ChiChi Black frowned in confusion. “Since when does Bulma have a sister?”

“Since 2013. Videl, Mai…..”

“Videl?!” ChiChi screamed. “Our daughter-in-law?!”

ChiChi Black put a hand up. Something wasn’t right. “You keep listing all these young and underaged women. If you think every woman wants you, how come you’re not naming older ones like Fortune Teller Baba?”

Goku cringed. “That’s just sick. Besides, I think she likes Vegeta. She tricked him into letting her give him a blow job once with him thinking that will improve his power.”

ChiChi Black cringed. “Eww. Even I wouldn’t wish that on him.”

ChiChi stopped Goku from continuing. Goku listed enough women. “So, you’re around a lot of women. So what?”

“My point is I’m always around so many women it’s easy for people to think I will cheat and since I’m likable, my cheating will be excused. It’s really a shock _you_ are with someone else.” Goku scratched his chin thinking of the reaction. “Guess a lot of people will feel sorry for me now that you cheated. ‘Poor Goku. ChiChi cheated on him. He should be with someone who appreciates him.’ I can see it now.”

ChiChi Black rolled her eyes, disgusted. “You see how foolish you were feeling sorry you betrayed this ass?”

“Ah, I’m not hurt,” Goku laughed it off. “ChiChi is with you because she was lonely and that _is_ my fault. I do leave her a lot.”

“True,” ChiChi Black agreed, “and because you’re already a cheater, too. Fighting has been your mistress for years.”

Goku rubbed his chin. He wouldn’t say _that_. “I don’t think that’s the same but it doesn’t bother me what you did, ChiChi. It’s with yourself and I can always prove I’m much better than ChiChi Black. She’ll always come in second.”

Second? ChiChi Black did not like that. “What makes you think _you_ are better? I get ChiChi off quicker.”

Goku couldn’t resist laughing. This was like talking to Vegeta who was always upset he came in second to him. “You need toys. I just need myself to satisfy ChiChi.”

ChiChi Black snarled. That cocky bastard. She’ll show him. “I don’t need toys for this.” ChiChi Black grabbed ChiChi suddenly and kissed her. ChiChi’s eyes flew open in shock as ChiChi Black boldly kissed her in front of Goku. ChiChi tried to pull away but ChiChi Black hold was tight and her lips were soft. When her tongue slipped inside, it intertwined with ChiChi’s becoming demanding yet soft enough ChiChi secured her arm around ChiChi Black and kissed back. All this happened in front of Goku and for a wicked reason, it aroused her.

ChiChi Black pulled away, smirking at Goku who stared stunned she actually kissed his wife in front of him. “See? Look how pink her face is.”

ChiChi’s face was pink and a little out of breath. This woman was challenging him? He’ll show her!

Goku sat on the other side of ChiChi. He pulled ChiChi to him and kissed her. This was a kiss ChiChi was used to. Goku kissed as he ate. Greedy. His tongue licked her lips before easily slipping inside ChiChi’s mouth. She slumped against him, returning his kiss with fervor. It was like a magnet with them. When Goku kiss her, her body responded. When Goku pulled away, ChiChi’s lips were swollen and her breathing ragged. He always knew how long to kiss just before she needed air. “See how out of breath she is and,” Goku tapped his nose. “I can smell ChiChi.”

“It’s not hard she’s out of breath when you try to smother her mouth.” ChiChi Black opened ChiChi’s robe exposing her breasts.

“Hey!” ChiChi protested.

Goku saw ChiChi’s nipples were hard. “I did that.”

“Like hell you did! But this is where I am better than you. I have these, too.” She cupped ChiChi’s breasts, “and I know how these should be touched.”

Goku’s nose flared. How dare ChiChi Black claims to know ChiChi’s breasts better and how dare she touch them in front of him?! “No way! I know how to suck these.”

ChiChi looked between the two. She saw the anger rising on Goku’s face and ChiChi Black smirking confidently. “Stop it, you two. There’s no…..” she gasped then moan, “ohhhhh,” when Goku and ChiChi Black sucked her breasts.

Both loved her breasts at the same time but differently. ChiChi Black teased slowly licking around her nipple and even grazing it with her teeth before sucking tenderly. Goku went straight to sucking hard. With his big mouth, he put more of her breast in his mouth than ChiChi Black. The double stimulation had ChiChi massaging her hands in Goku and ChiChi Black’s hair and pressing them further against her breasts.

_I should stop them but this feels so good!!_

On top of the dual sucking, ChiChi felt Goku and ChiChi Black’s hands wander. Both hands got between her legs. Goku reached her clit first while ChiChi Black thrust her fingers inside. ChiChi gave a breathy cry at the double intrusions.

Goku sucked so hard and pinched her clit ChiChi arched her back.

_Oh, Goku’s so good._

ChiChi Black nipped a hard tip before soothing the bite with her tongue while adding a third finger.

_She’s so good, too._

ChiChi’s breath came in hitches as she felt her orgasm building but before she could reach her peak, Goku and ChiChi Black wickedly pulled away. Instead of smirking at her, they smirked at each other. ChiChi realized this wasn’t about her. This was about them proving who is better at pleasing her.

“She grabbed my hair.” Goku pulled a strand of his spikey hair. “She likes my sucking and touching better.”

ChiChi Black scoffed. “She only grabbed your hair because she’s in pain from your sucking.” She raised her wet fingers. “Look at what I made ChiChi do.”

That wasn’t ChiChi Black’s work! That was his! “No. ChiChi likes and when I suck her really good.” Goku spread ChiChi’s legs open exposing her wetness to both. “My mouth and finger I did that.”

ChiChi Black pointed to herself. “She’s wet because of me. I got her sooooo wet every day. She got wet watching me touch myself, and when I invited her to join me, we got off so good.”

Goku looked at ChiChi wanting confirmation of this and her blushing face gave away it was true. “That’s because I was away but I’m back and I can get her off faster.”

ChiChi Black snorted. “A woman can get a woman off faster. We know the female body better.”

“I’ve known ChiChi’s body for almost 30 years.”

“Half those years you were dead or not around so it doesn’t count.” ChiChi Black pushed Goku away. “Watch and learn.”

ChiChi Black pushed ChiChi to lie down. As ChiChi Black spread her legs, ChiChi, looked between her husband and ChiChi Black confused, aroused and embarrassed. “Wait. What’s going on? You’re not really---”

ChiChi was silenced with ChiChi Black kissing her again. When she pulled away, she caressed ChiChi’s face. “Relax and enjoy being pleasured, Baby.”

ChiChi Black settled between ChiChi’s legs. She slipped two fingers where ChiChi immediately clenched them. ChiChi Black began licking ChiChi; starting with the lips of her pussy and up to her clit while stroking her soaking fingers inside.

“Ahhh!” ChiChi couldn’t resist squirming and moaning as ChiChi Black teased her with her tongue and fingers. Her head turned to Goku. His eyes were on her. He looked so tense but that wasn’t all. Eyes drifting down, ChiChi saw a bulge between his legs. _Is he getting turned on by this?_

ChiChi waved Goku over. There was a weird competitiveness going on between Goku and ChiChi Black and ChiChi didn’t want that with them. She wanted them to get along and if they could please each other, it will be better for all of them. 

When Goku was close enough, ChiChi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. She moaned into Goku’s mouth at the attentive loving ChiChi Black gave between her legs. ChiChi’s hand moved down to Goku’s pants. She tugged on the garment. Goku, understanding, pulled down his pants and freed his stiff cock. He crawled on the bed kneeling before ChiChi as she took him in his mouth.

“Uhhh!” Goku groaned feeling ChiChi’s mouth wrapped around him. One hand grabbed the headboard as ChiChi’s tongue wrapped around him. Two months was a while for Goku but since he was training and exhausted himself daily on Beerus’ planet, he didn’t think about it. “Urg,” he gritted his teeth as ChiChi’s tongue licked the thick organ from the base to its sensitive tip while ChiChi’s fingers stroke his swelling balls. ChiChi Black raised her head slightly. Watching Goku getting sucked by ChiChi while she licked her, left ChiChi Black feeling empty for her needs. Slipping fingers from her free hand up her towel to touch herself, ChiChi Black gave herself some needed relief.

Slurps, moans and groans buzzed in the room as everyone’s need was tended to. ChiChi receiving the most stimulation was the first to give. Pulling her lips from Goku penis, ChiChi clenched around ChiChi Black as a soft cry tore from her throat. Goku was next as his cream splashed ChiChi’s face and breasts with ChiChi Black muffling her screams as she continued to lap the sweetness spilling from ChiChi.

Smeared with ChiChi’s essence, ChiChi Black licked her lips. “Messy,” she remarked of Goku’s spunk on ChiChi’s face. She flashed her glistening fingers. “See that? See how quickly she came with me and how much.”

ChiChi Black’s fingers were soaked. It was more than Goku expected. It gnawed at him she could do this to ChiChi but more how she was invading in _his_ territory. “No one eats better than me!”

ChiChi saw Goku push ChiChi aside and moved between her legs. “Goku, I just came. Give me a second befo---mmm,” her voice trails off as Goku feasted between her legs.

As much as she enjoyed ChiChi Black’s tongue, Goku _was_ better. His alien tongue was longer and reached places a normal tongue wouldn’t. He left her gripping the sheets and her hips jerking as his tongue swirled over her sensitive flesh. Her eyes widened watching Goku suddenly flare into a Super Saiyan. _Everything_ was extra sensitive and knowing how it was when Goku Black did that to her, it didn’t take long before ChiChi peaked.

“Uhhhh!” ChiChi’s legs squeezed around Goku’s head. ChiChi Black hoped ChiChi cut off Goku’s oxygen but she knew it only turned Goku on even more as he loved how tightly ChiChi squeezed him.

Panting through sweet recovery, ChiChi’s legs dropped from Goku’s head. As expected, he wore a big smile. “See that? See how quick and how much ChiChi came.”

ChiChi Black conceded defeat. “I warmed her up for you.”

“And that’s not the only thing I’m better at.” Goku removed his clothes. His cock was thick and erect again. He climbed over ChiChi and spread her legs as he lined up to her. “ _You_ watch and learn.”

Goku rubbed himself against ChiChi’s damp flesh before gently pushing himself in. “Goku….” ChiChi moaned low in her throat at Goku’s gentle invasion. Goku stuck his tongue out at ChiChi Black. He pulled out of ChiChi and slammed hard causing ChiChi to arch against him.

“You missed this…. didn’t you?” Goku grunted as hips bounced against hers.

“Yes,” ChiChi matched her rhythm with Goku. The pounding she got last night was good but it didn’t beat Goku’s. “Uhhh….. uhhh!” He was driving harder in her. So painful and yet so good. Looking at Goku’s face, she saw annoyance. She wondered if this harder pounding was Goku taking out some frustration on what she did or him letting her know he’s sorry for his part in this and for her to know she is his and nothing ChiChi Black will do will change that. Intending to give more pleasure, Goku’s hand reached between their joined bodies. When he touched her clit, a stab of pleasure shot through her. “Ah, Goku!” Her arms went around him, feeling the muscles of his back beneath her hands. “More!” She didn’t care if this rough pounding will leave her bruised later. She wanted it.

A shadow passed over as she saw ChiChi Black hovering over her with her sex over ChiChi’s face. “You know you want to.” She did. ChiChi Black lowered herself on ChiChi’s face. Grabbing the headboard ChiChi Black bounced her body up and down, crying out as ChiChi worked her clit and pussy lips with her tongue. “That’s it, baby,” ChiChi Black shut her eyes at the exquisite feeling of being licked.

Strong sexual pleasure pumped in ChiChi’s blood as lust torched her body. Licking ChiChi Black while Goku pounded her drove her wild. She never imagined this possible and here they were; all three of them together pleasuring each other. This is what ChiChi Black meant by awakening her wild side. Now that it was awakened, ChiChi didn’t want it to be squelch. But with the overwhelming pleasure she received from ChiChi Black and Goku, her body could only handle so much loving at a time.

She cracked first. She gripped ChiChi Black’s ass, muffling her screams as she came on Goku. In the heat of her climax, she bit ChiChi Black’s clit which caused her to tense, cry out and spill herself over ChiChi’s face. Goku was the last to give in squeezing ChiChi’s hips as he grunted and spilled in ChiChi. Two months of repression exploded in ChiChi. So much it spilled out and soaked the sheets. 

In his last ounce of strength, Goku pushed ChiChi Black off ChiChi. She rolled on the bed while Goku slumped over ChiChi. ChiChi’s arms came up his back against, massaging the hard muscles as the two shared warm, tender kisses in the afterglow of their rough lovemaking.

ChiChi Black watched the two smirking while caressing her breasts. “Like how I taste?” she teased Goku.

With his foot, Goku pushed ChiChi Black out of bed. She hit the floor with a hard thud.

“Goku,” ChiChi gently broke their kiss. “You didn’t have to do that.” ChiChi pushed from him and meant to check on ChiChi Black but Goku pulled ChiChi back to him.

Goku sat up in bed and pulled ChiChi against his sweaty chest. “This is our bed. Sex is over. She can go.”

ChiChi Black climbed back in bed. She laid her head down between ChiChi’s legs. “Kick me out but you can’t get rid of me. You may be home a little longer now I’m here but that itch to train is too great to avoid. You’re gonna leave again and when you do, I’ll be here.”

She was right. As much as he wanted to be with ChiChi to keep her away from ChiChi Black, he couldn’t resist the urge to train or leave for another fight. “I’m gonna do ChiChi so hard she won’t want you while I’m gone.”

ChiChi Black laughed. “I’ll be back in this bed in less than a week after you’re gone.”

ChiChi placed a hand on ChiChi Black’s shoulder while the other settle between Goku’s legs, stroking him. “Don’t fight. You two can coexist.”

_I might be a bit selfish but I like them fighting over me._

“Goku, you know you’re the one I want but when you leave for months, I do get lonely. It’s not fair. Unless you’re willing to commit to stay away for only a week, accept this.”

Goku knew that wasn’t happening. He’d be lying if he will only stay a week away to train. ChiChi doesn’t ask for much and after all he’s done, Goku felt he owed ChiChi and…. what happened just now wasn’t bad. It was arousing and honestly, something he wouldn’t mind doing again. “This stays between us. No one else can know. Not Gohan or Goten.”

“Of course,” ChiChi Black agreed. “We only did anything when we are the only ones in the house.”

With that settled, Goku felt his arousal returning. Whenever he returned from being away, sex was rampant and he always had free reign on ChiChi. He had two of her holes. Now he wanted the third. He flipped ChiChi on her hands and knees. “Time for round two!”

Goku slipped himself in ChiChi’s wet hole lubricating himself before pulling out and slowly entering ChiChi’s other hole. He pulled out and slammed into ChiChi hard. ChiChi gripped the sheets grunting and whimpering at the sweet pleasure Goku gave her. Not wanting to be left out, ChiChi Black slipped under ChiChi, licking her pussy and while touching Goku’s balls when he slapped against ChiChi.

Her touch was unexpected and sent a thrill through Goku.

_This might not be so bad after all._

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and not taking it seriously and thank you to Fungushi for the art that inspired this. It is a bit OOC but it’s supposed to be and like the art, this is all written in fun. With the names Goku mentioned at who wanted him, I guess you figured I’m mocking those who have no problem shipping Goku with everyone but ChiChi but when ChiChi is shipped with someone not Goku the hypocrisy comes with “ChiChi wouldn’t do that” and “Poor Goku” yet these people think Goku will be unfaithful? Also, there tends to be a lack of sympathy for ChiChi when Goku is unfaithful so I thought I have fun with the hypocrisy. And yes, there is a mini comic of Baba tricking Vegeta into a blowjob.
> 
> I do have a real Black GoChi story in the works and I will be posting that very soon. That story is inspired by Blauvixen. She has an amazing Black GoChi story in the works and I encourage you to follow her Twitter and support her on Patreon where she exclusively will post her Black GoChi story.


End file.
